A New Life for Harry Potter
by Emily B. Starr
Summary: Based on a HP dream I had. AU Harry is rescued at the age of five by a cousin of Lily's, who has also adopted four magical children Harry's age. It will detail the adventures Harry has at Hogwarts with his adopted siblings and the friends they make.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Well, I own copies of the books, but the concept and everything belongs to the excellent writer J.K. Rowling. I am not making money off this and this is written merely for entertainment and improve my writing skills. So don't bother to sue me. I have very little money anyway.

Summary: Based on a Harry Potter dream I had in which Harry was rescued from the Dursleys at the age of five by a woman who was Lily's first cousin. He is brought up with four other magical children around his age that his 'aunt' adopted and attends Hogwarts.

Harry James Potter, aged five, lay huddled on his cot in the cupboard under the stairs. Tears that he had refused to let fall in the presence of Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon now welled up in his eyes and splattered on the thin pillow. His relatives were very annoyed with him. In kindergarten that day, Dudley had knocked down the block tower Harry had been building with another girl. The girl, Crystal, had been annoyed and went to tell the teacher, Mrs. Hargreaves.

Harry had stood next to the pile of blocks, looking at his cousin, who had smirked and said, "That tower was stupid and was gonna fall anyway. I did you a favor." Stirrings of anger had suddenly struck Harry and the next thing he knew, several of the blocks had somehow flown up and hit his cousin. Dudley burst into wails and shouted, "Harry hit me with the blocks!"

Mrs. Hargreaves had rushed over and said, "Now Harry, that's not how we do things in kindergarten. Just because your cousin knocked over the tower doesn't mean you can throw blocks at him."

"But I didn't touch the blocks!" protested Harry.

Crystal, who'd apparently seen everything, added, "It's true, Mrs. Hargreaves. I saw it all! The blocks flew up by themselves, like magic!"

Mrs. Hargreaves had sighed, said magic didn't exist, and put both Harry and Dudley in time out. When the two boys had gone home, Dudley reported the incident to his parents. Aunt Petunia had been mad enough to actually give Harry a smack on the arm for hurting her precious Dudley. Uncle Vernon had yelled very loudly, ranting on about how ungrateful Harry was and used some words that Harry didn't understand, being only five. Then he'd shaken Harry, threatened to give him the spanking of his life if he ever laid a finger on Dudley again, and setenced him to a week in his cupboard when he wasn't in school, along with no dinner that evening.

_Why do these weird things happen?_ Harry thought, wiping his eyes. _I don't mean to be bad. And I didn't touch those blocks or Dudley._

The next day at school, Crystal Jennings approached Harry, hazel eyes excited. "I told my Aunt Jess what happened yesterday. She wants to see your aunt and uncle after school and talk."

"Your aunt?" asked Harry, confused. "Why not your mummy and daddy?"

Crystal sighed. "Because my mummy and dad are dead and went to Heaven. I was only a baby. Aunt Jess 'dopted me. She's not my real aunt, but she 'dopted me 'cause she was friends with my mummy. And 'cause I don't have any close rel'tives."

Matt Lesley came running over. "Mrs. Hargreaves says I can pick the story to read today. Wnat to help me pick, Crystal?" Then he looked over at Harry and said, "You can help, too, Harry."

As the three of them looked over the books, Harry suddenly remembered that Matt and Crystal were adopted brother and sister. Matt had said so on the first day of school when everyone had to introduce themselves and tell a little bit about themselves.

Harry picked up the book _The Owl and the Pussycat_ and said, "How about this one?"

"I like_ Green Eggs and Ham_ better," said Matt.

"But you don't even like eggs, Matt!" protested Crystal. "'Cept when Aunt Jess uses them to make pancakes, cookies, and cake."

"It's a book," said Matt, sounding superior. "I don't have to eat the eggs in them. Just listen to the guy sayin' to Sam I am that 'I do not like them in a box, I do not like them with a fox.'"

Crystal giggled. "All right, good point. Let's ask Mrs. Hargreaves if she can read both books."

After school, a young woman with long red-gold hair and blue-green eyes appeared. She was dressed in a crisp white blouse and pale green skirt. A girl of four, who had the same brown hair as Matt, but with gray eyes instead of brown, was next to her.

"That's my sister, Reanne," said Matt. "My real sister, not 'dopted."

A girl with blonde pigtails came running from the other kindergarten classroom to her. "Aunt Jess, can we go to Harry's house now?"

Harry turned to Matt and Crystal, surprised. "That's Stella, our 'dopted sister," said Crystal. "She was at the orphanage with me and Aunt Jess 'cided to 'dopt her too when she came to 'dopt me."

The woman approached Harry. "Hello, Harry. When Crystal told me about you yesterday, I was very surprised to hear about you. You see, I am the cousin of your mother and Aunt Petunia. Your mum and I went to school together and were friends. After I adopted these kids, I moved here during the summer, but I didn't realize that you lived here. If I had, I would contacted you earlier. In fact, I would have found you when you were a baby and taken you to live with me."

Harry stared at the woman, eyes wide. "You want me to live with you?"

"Yes," she said, smiling. "I want to adopt you like I have with these four. I'm Jessica Evans, by the way, but you can call me Aunt Jess."

When Aunt Petunia answered the door, her eyes widened in shock when she saw Jess. "Jessica Evans!" she gasped, face pale. She grabbed the doorknob and said harshly, "What do you want? And why are you here? I thought I told you that I didn't want to see you ever again at my wedding like I did with -with- Lily."

"Well, my adopted daughter Crystal mentioned Harry yesterday," answered Jess. "When I heard, I decided then and there to adopt him. I know you have no love for magic and our kind, and therefore would not love Harry. As I am his closest remaining relative after you, I felt it best if I took him from your hands and brought him up instead. Tomorrow we can go through the legal process of having custody of Harry be transferred to me. I intend to take Harry home with me right now, though."

"Take him then!" snapped Petunia. "He's an ungrateful little boy, and showing signs of freakiness like his dratted parents. You can deal with the brat. Vernon and I are only too happy to foist him on you. We'll call our lawyer tonight and get this done as quickly as possible."

"Fine," said Jess, raising a brow. "We'll need to get Harry's things first." When she saw that Harry's room had been a cupboard, her brows raised even further and her eyes flashed with anger. "If I wouldn't get in trouble, I would hex you into next century for this, Petunia. I am certainly going to mention this to the authorities, and I will speak to Dumbledore. He won't be happy at all to relaize that he placed Harry with someone who would treat their own nephew like that!"

She grabbed the sack with Harry's few things and gestured everyone to the car. Crystal, Matt, and Stella exchanged somber looks. Reanne, who didn't understand things as well, asked innocently, "Why did you have to sleep in a cupboard, Harry?"

Harry didn't really know what to say, but Stella said, "'Cause his aunt and uncle didn't like Harry, that's why. Now stop asking questions 'bout it, Rae. Can't you see Aunt Jess is mad 'bout it?"

Once in Aunt Jess' large house at the edge of town, Harry was installed in a bedroom next to Matt's. It was virtually identical to Matt's, except without the moving posters of people flying on broomsticks and chasing balls, or posing on the ground, with brooms in their hands. Then Aunt Jess sat Harry down and explained everything. First of all, magic was real, and Harry's parents had been witch and wizard. She did a bit of magic to prove it. Then she told about an evil wizard named Voldemort who didn't like Muggleborns. She broke off for a few minutes to explain about Muggles, Muggleborns, halfbloods, and purebloods. Finally she explained that Voldemort had killed Lily and James Potter, but Lily's sacrifice for her son must have done something so that Voldemort couldn't kill Harry.

Harry was amazed, and said, "Really? My mum and dad didn't die in a car crash, Aunt Jess?"

"No, the evil wizard Voldemort killed them." Aunt Jess' face darkened. "The Dursleys were lying. Anyway, because you survived the Killing Curse when nobody else has before, you are famous. In the wizarding world anyway. Now you can't tell anyone about this. Muggles aren't supposed to know about the wizarding world. If you do mention magic to your classmates or someone else, they have to think it's just a story, that isn't real. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded and promised not to tell Muggles about magic. Then Aunt Jess found some of Matt's clothes for Harry to wear until she could go shopping for new clothes for him the next day, and made dinner.

The next day, the process began for Aunt Jess to adopt Harry. She used a little magic to help speed things along. After a week, with Harry having to tell a nice social worker about his time at the Dursleys, the papers were signed and Aunt Jess adopted him. Harry then began his new life with four adopted siblings and a wonderful aunt.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer for rest of fic: I do not own Harry Potter other than copies of the books, J. K. Rowling does.

Harry, who was in the middle of reading _The BFG_, looked up as Aunt Jess entered the den. "Harry, do you know where Reanne and Matt are? I have some news."

"Matt's in the back yard with Ron, having a snowball fight," responded Harry. "Reanne Flooed over to play with Ginny and Luna, remember?"

"Oh right," said Aunt Jess. She headed for the fireplace in the living room so she could firecall Reanne home.

Harry put down his book and thought about the past three years. He had become great friends with his adopted siblings, and had made some more friends. Aunt Jess had decided that he and his siblings should have some contact with the wizarding world. As she had gone to school with Molly and Arthur Weasley, albeit a few years behind them, and knew that they had children around her adopted children's age, she'd contacted them. Luna Lovegood was Reanne's age, and lived near the Weasleys, so she became a playmate as well. Finally there was Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, and Ernie Macmillian.

Neville's mother had been a friend of Harry's mother, and Aunt Jess had gone to school with Susan's Aunt Amelia and Ernie's parents. Ernie's mother, who had been in the year above, had tutored Aunt Jess in Herbology. Jess worked part-time in the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, where Amelia Bones was the head of. She had mentioned her niece Susan frequently, and that had given Jess the idea that Susan would be a good playmate for Harry and his siblings.

A few minutes later, Reanne, Crystal, Stella, and Matt all entered the den, puzzled looks on their faces. Ron bid everyone good-bye and returned home. Then Aunt Jess walked in. "OKay, I'm sure you're all curious as to what this meeting's about. Well, we are moving."

_The BFG_ slipped out of Harry's hand and landed with a thud on the floor. Stella exclaimed, "What! Why now? It's the middle of the school year, Aunt Jess!"

"I realize that," said Aunt Jess. "But I've been promoted at work, and now have to work full-time. That means either getting a baby-sitter to look after you guys after school, which isn't a good idea unless that person is magical, or having Mrs. Weasley or Mrs. MacMillian keep an eye on you. I don't particularly want to trouble them, so the only other option is sending you guys to a private school until you're old enough to attend Hogwarts."

"And that explains the move, since they're no private schools here," said Crystal.

"Yes. It won't be so bad, dears. You don't exactly have any friends at school, and your friends are all wizards, so it's no problem as to where they go to visit you and vice versa."

"But private schools don't last until you get off from work," pointed out Harry.

"The one I've enrolled you guys in is somewhat different," explained Aunt Jess. "It goes from eight until three, and until five, the school is open with numerous after-school activites and a program for students who have to stay after until their parents can pick you up."

"But then we can't spend the afternoons playing with our friends!" protested Matt.

"There's still the weekends," snapped Aunt Jess. "Look, I've already bought the house we're moving into. This house will be rented out, or sold. We are going to move in two weeks, a week before Christmas. That is final."

Two weeks later, they had moved and settled in the new house. It was larger than their old one, which meant that Stella and Crystal could have their own rooms instead of sharing one. It was next door to another large house, and judging from the name on the mailbox, belonged to the Grangers.

After New Year's, the five went to their new school, Reanne in the third grade class and the rest in the fourth grade. During recess, the rest of the class took Harry, Matt, Stella, and Crystal aside and introduced themelves. Then they pointed to a girl with bushy brown hair, sitting by herself in a corner and had her nose buried in a large book. She had raised her hand often that morning to answer questions. "That's the class bookworm," said Jack Parker. "Hermione Granger."

"You don't want to hang around her," said Pamela Spencer. "Of course, we're all pretty smart, but she takes it to a whole 'nother level."

"I think my older brother would call her a nerd," said Larry Burns. "Her idea of fun is reading huge books and studying for tests. She likes taking exams."

Agatha Crawford made a face. "How can anyone _like_ taking exams?"

Crystal frowned. "I don't mind taking exams. And I love to read. I'm in the middle of reading _War and Peace_ right now, even though Aunt Jess said that it wasn't something someone my age should be reading."

"Look, we don't have anything against reading," said Pamela. "I like to read too. But I don't spend most of my time with my nose buried in a book. I like to have fun and play."

Some of the girls walked over to Hermione. "What're you reading?" asked Agatha nastily. "_How to be Even More of a Bookworm?_"

Hermione looked up and said icily, "Could you please go away?"

Two of the boys joined the girls as well. "No one likes you, freak and bookworm. After what we've told the new kids, they won't like you either."

Stella, who had something of a temper and could get easily riled up, strode over to the knot of students. "Move aside!" She plopped herself next to Hermione and snapped, "Leave her alone!"

Crystal, Harry, and Matt hurried over too. "I really don't like seeing someone being made fun of," said Harry, who'd gotten enough of it from being around Dudley for four years.

"Yeah, me neither," said Matt. "Just leave Hermione alone. Why should you care if she likes to read and study?"

Suddenly the other students didn't look so friendly before. "Fine," said Greg Jones. "If you want to hang out with the nerd and freak, you can. But the rest of us won't be hanging around you."

"But," said Donna Wesley, "if freak things heppen to you when you're around Bookworm Hermione, don't go running to us. Don't say we didn't warn you."

"Well, we don't care!" retorted Crystal. "We never make fun of anyone, and since you're all so cruel to a fellow classmate, we don't care to be your friends anyway."

The other students turned and went to do their own stuff. Hermione stared at the four, a surprised look on her face. "Thanks for standing up for me," she said quietly. "Nobody's ever done that before."

"No biggie," said Matt. "We hate bullies and those who like to tease others."

"Friends?" asked Stella.

Hermione, who now looked shocked, slowly nodded. "I've never had a real friend before. Donna asked to be my friend last year, but it turned out she was just using me to do her homework. I got mad and her hair turned purple."

Matt gave his siblings a look that said, _I think she's a witch_. They nodded in agreement and Harry said, "Well, we won't use you. We intend to be your real friends." Then they sat down next to Hermione and told her about themsleves. She was quite surprised to find out they were all adopted siblings. Then she told them about herself. She was single child, her parents were dentists, and her family turned out to be the one next door. Hermione also had to stay after school, due to her parents' work at their clinic.

When recess ended, they had made plans to spend time together after school and at lunch, sat together at the same table. From that point on, Hermione was firm friends with them, and was also quite friendly with Reanne, though not as close since she was in the grade below.


	3. Chapter 3

An owl swooped into the open kitchen window just as everyone was having breakfast. It landed on the table, just missing the plate of scrambled eggs. Reanne reached over and untied the four enveloped attached to the leg and shrieked, "The Hogwarts letters have arrived!"

"Indoor voice, Reanne Lesley," scolded Aunt Jess. She calmly set down her fork, took the letters from Reanne, and handed them out. Then she found a piece of parchment and with a pen, wrote, "Harry Potter, Stella Rought, Matthew Lesley, and Crystal Jennings have recieved their letters and will be attendong Hogwarts. Sincerely, Jessica Evans." She sent the owl off with the reply.

Reanne, who had been excited a minute before, now looked grumpy. "I wish I was old enough to get my Hogwarts letter. It's going to be boring being alone."

"You won't be alone," Matt said, trying to comfort his sister. "Ginny and Luna won't recieve their letters until next year, too. And the same goes for your other friends, Emma and Daniel."

"Oh yeah," said Reanne, perking up. Emma and Daniel Harper were twins who lived two streets over and was in Reanne's class at school. Their parents were Muggleborn witch and wizard.

Harry tore open the envelope and withdrew two sheets of parchment. One was the acceptance letter, the other the book and supplies list. "When can we go to Diagon Alley, Aunt Jess?" he asked.

"I suppose we could go on the morning of your birthday, Harry," Aunt Jess responded. "I'll see if the Weasleys, Longbottoms, MacMillians, Grangers, and Bones can go then as well. That would be nice. We could get the supplies, then come directly back for your party."

"That would be great!" exclaimed Stella. They had been to Diagon Alley once before, but that was only to buy some books at Flourish and Blotts and be measured for robes at Madam Malkin's. They hadn't been able to explore the rest of shops, simply because Aunt Jess didn't want Harry to be recognized and have him be fussed over by the other witches and wizards.

After breakfast, Hermione came over, waving a letter. "I got my Hogwarts letter! It was still something of a surprise, because I couldn't fully believe that I was a witch, even after you'd told me I was and explained the wizarding world, Miss Evans."

"I told you, call me Aunt Jess like these kids do," said Aunt Jess, putting the dishes away in the dishwasher by magic. "Could you ask your parents if you'd be able to go to Diagon Alley to get your supplies on the thirty-first, Hermione?"

"On Harry's birthday? I think I can, but I'll go ask my parents anyway." Hermione left and returned a few minutes later. "They said I can!"

Crystal hugged Hermione. "That's wonderful!" She got along best with Hermione, because they both liked to read books, preferably large ones, and were the top students in school.

Sometime later, they went to visit the Weasleys. Neville had come over too, and reported that he'd gotten his Hogwarts letter as well. "My Gran was awfully proud of me. And Great-Uncle Algie said he'd buy me a toad."

Crystal kissed Neville on the cheek. "I told you that you were magic, Neville, and would be able to attend Hogwarts." Neville blushed, and they recalled the first time Neville had shown magic. At that time, Crystal had just turned seven, while Neville was almost seven. They'd been in the backyard. Harry, Ron, Matt, and Ernie had been playing the wizarding version of Cops and Robbers, with Harry and Ernie as the Aurors and Matt and Ron as the Death Eaters. Ginny, Luna, and Reanne had gone on a pretend hunt for one of those weird creatures Luna insisted had existed. Stella and Susan Bones had been taking turns on the tire swing.

Neville joined the others in the back yard and said glumly that he would likely never be a wizard. His great-uncle Algie had apparently pushed him off the end of a Blackpool pier recently to try to force some magic out off him, which had resulted in Neville almost drowning. Crystal looked up from the book she was rading and declared, "That's stupid. Your parents were a great witch and wizard, and you're going to be a good wizard too. You'll show signs of magic soon." Then to take Neville's mind off his worry, she'd asked him to climb a tree with her.

A few minutes later, the branch Neville was sitting on cracked, and he fell out of the tree. Luckily, he bounced onto the grass, then collided into Harry, who fell down. Neither of them were hurt, but did get some grass on their clothes. They'd all stopped what they were doing to see if Neville was all right.

Crystal had climbed quickly down from the tree and rushed over to Neville. When he turned out to be all right, she said matter-of-factly, "I told you that you'd show magic soon." Then she kissed him on the cheek and declared, "I like you, Neville. Let's get married when we're growed up."

Neville had turned bright scarlet, and Stella, who was the oldest and had some sense of propriety, had exclaimed, "Crystal Jennings! That's not something little girls are supposed to say!"

Ever since then, Harry, Matt, and Ron sometimes teased Crystal for having a crush on Neville. They never teased Neville though, since they knew better than to embarrass him, and anyway, he hadn't shown any sign of returning the crush.

Mrs. Weasley agreed that they all could go to Diagon Alley on July 31st, and when they firecalled Mrs. Longottom, she agreed as well. That afternoon, they contacted the MacMillians and Bones, who also said yes to having Ernie and Susan going to Daigon Allet on the 31st.

A week later, on Harry's birthday, Aunt Jess took the day off from work and took her children and the Grangers to the Leaky Cauldron in London.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Leaky Cauldron, Aunt Jess greeted Tom, the barkeeper. Unfortunately, he spotted Harry was well and gasped, "Bless my soul! Is that Harry Potter? What an honor!"

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed towards Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

Suddenly, the other people in the place turned to stare at Harry. After a few seconds, they began approaching him and he found himself having to shake hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron. Aunt Jess looked very annoyed, and Matt and Stella rolled their eyes in disgust.

Hermione, who hadn't been told that Harry was famous in the wizarding world, gave her parents a confusd look, then turned to Crystal and whispered, "What's this all about?"

"Well, the Potters are sort of famous in the wizarding world," responded Crystal. "You know we told you about Voldemort and how he killed Harry's parents. Well, he was after Harry too, but Lily Potter died to protect her son." That was the truth, but not the complete truth.

Harry felt very uncomfortable, being the center of attention of so many people.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand - I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you. Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

"I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop." That had happened when Harry was nine and had been shopping for school clothes.

"He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!"

Harry shook hands again and again - Doris Crockford kept coming back for more. A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.

Aunt Jess froze when she saw him. "You're Quirinus Quirrell! You were in two years below me in Slytherin!"

He nodded nervously and stammered, "I-I-I a-am the D-d-d-defense Against D-d-dark A-arts teacher a-at Hogwarts n-n-now." Then he turned to Harry and said, "P-P-Potter, c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you." He then added that he was there to buy a book on vampires.

Finally Aunt Jess had enough and said loudly that they needed to go and get school supplies. Doris Crockford gave Harry one last handshake and they left the Leaky Cauldron and into the back courtyard that had a dustbin and a few weeds. Aunt Jess pulled out her wand and counted the bricks in the wall above. "Three up, two across," she muttered. Then she tapped the three times with her wand. The brick she had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway on to a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," she said for the Grangers' benefit. The Drs. Granger looked around in awe, while Hermione could hardly contain her excitement. They stepped through and the archway shrank instantly back into a solid wall.

Susan Bones and Ernie MacMillian ran over to them. "Hi, everyone!" exclaimed Susan. "Ernie and I arrived about ten minutes ago and our parents just got our money from Gringotts."

They headed over to Gringotts just as the Weasleys and the Longbottoms turned up. Mr. Weasley looked excited upon seeing Hermione's parents and took them aside to ask them some questions about the Muggle world. After a few minutes, Mrs. Weasley dragged him away as they needed to make a withdrawal from their vault. The MacMillians stayed to help the Grangers exchange their pounds for galleons while the rest went down to get their money.

Harry had a vault of his own left to him by his parents, but Aunt Jess would pay for his school things as she wanted him to keep his vault for when he came of age. A goblin named Griphook took them down to the Evans vault in a large cart. When it opened, the kids were surprised to see a mound of galleons, piles of sickles, and stacks of knuts. "I didn't realize you had this much money, Aunt Jess," said Stella in awe.

"Most of the money I've earned from my job gets deposited, Stella. The money for your education and the household bills is paid for by the rather large inheritance I've gotten from my parents and grandparents." She swept some money into her large handbag, then handed some each to the kids as their spending money.

Back in the lobby, Neville and his grandmother had come up, but the Weasleys hadn't arrived yet. They decided to wait for them. While waiting, a giant of a man came in and Aunt Jess introduced him as Rubeus Hagrid, the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. He greeted the kids, as well the Weasleys when they showed up a minute later, then explained that he was on business for Dumbledore. He had just gotten a package from Vault 713.

"What was the package you had to get?" asked Matt.

"Matthew Gabriel Lesley!" scolded Aunt Jess. "That is none of your business. Dumbledore asked Hagrid to fetch something, and that is all you should know."

"Sorry," muttered Matt. Hagrid nodded, bid everyone good-bye and then left, as he felt a bit sick from riding the Gringott's cart and wanted to get something to steady himself at the Leaky Cauldron.

First they stopped at Flourish and Blotts, where they bought their school books. The Weasleys had to by them second hand, and Ron had to make do with some of the old school books his older brothers Charlie and Bill, who had left Hogwarts used. Crystal and Matt bought _Hogwarts, a History_, as well, and Hermione bought that a couple of other books for background reading.

Then the party split up, with half going to Madam Malkins for the robes and the other half to the Apothecary for the potions supplies. In Madam Malkin's, Crystal was being fitted next to a boy with pale blonde hair and a pale pointed face. He looked at her and said, "Hullo. Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," replied Crystal.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first-years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

"You're not supposed to!" exclaimed Crystal, looking shocked. "That's against the rules!"

"Not much of a rule-breaker, are you?" sneered the boy.

"I never break the rules unless there's a very good reason to," said Crystal haughtily. She was beginning to find the boy distasteful.

"Well, have you got your own broom?" asked the boy.

"Yes, I have a Cleansweep Six," answered Crystal.

"Play Quidditch at all, then?"

"I play sometimes with my friends and siblings, but I'd much rather read a book," said Crystal coldly. She pushed up her glasses.

"Bookworm, are you?" asked the boy. "You'll probably end up in Ravenclaw then. I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"No I wouldn't!" snapped Crystal. "It's a perfectly good house for those who are hard-working and loyal. Two of my friends have family who were in Hufflepuff."

"Sorry," said the boy, but he didn't sound it. "Your parents are our kind, aren't they?"

"They were witch and wizard, if that's what you mean," said Crystal icily. "What's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy," replied the boy.

"Well, I don't want to be friends with you, Mr. Malfoy," said Crystal coldly. "I've been told about the Malfoy family and I don't want be friends with a family that's into pureblood supremacy and the Dark Arts." Just then, Madam Malkin told her that she was done and she gratefully hopped off from the stool.

Matt took her place and said, "Hello."

Draco looked at him and said, "Hello. I hope you'll turn out better than the girl that was just here."

"That girl happens to be my adopted sister," said Matt.

"Oh," said the boy. "So you'll think like her, I suppose?"

"I don't know what you mean," responded Matt. "Crystal has her nose in a book most of the time, and I like to things besides read all the time. I'm pretty good at Quidditch, but she's more into watching it than playing it. And I'm willing to sometimes break minor rules, while she won't unless unless there's a good reason to."

"I mean about Slytherins and things like that," said Draco.

"I think Slytherins have a very bad repuation and that most of them live up to them," said Matt evenly. "There are exceptions, of course. I do not wish to talk anymore."

Fortunately, Draco was done with his fitting then, so he left and Harry took his place.

In the Apothecary, Matt and Crystal told about their run-ins with Draco Malfoy. Aunt Jess pursed her lips and said, "The Malfoy family claim to be a good family, but they're not. I'm certain they supported Voldemort, but Lucius Malfoy got off by claiming to have been under the Imperious Curse. A lot of nonsense, I say, but they give money to the Ministry and charitable causes, so they're mostly not bothered."

After buying the potiosn supplies, everyone met up to buy the cauldrons. Then they split up again, with one group going to buy wands and the other to by quills, ink, and parchment.

It took Harry a long time, but finally he found the perfect wand. It was holly, eleven inches, with a core of a phoenix feather and produced red and gold sparks when he touched it. Mr. Ollivander creeped everyone out, however, when he said that the brother of Harry's wand was the one that gave him the scar.

Then Crystal was next and after three wands, got one of vine, unicorn hair, ten inches. When she touched it, blue sparks came out. After was Matt and his wand (after a dozen tries), was birch, dragon heartstring, twelve inches. Then was Stella, and she took almost as long as Harry. Finally she took a wand of willow, phoenix feather, eleven inches. Green sparks shot from her wand.

Neville didn't get a wand, as he was going to use his father's, but Susan stepped forward to buy her wand. When they finished, they left the shop to buy their writing supplies just as the MacMillians came in. Ron was going to use his brother Charlie's old wand, but Aunt Jess wouldn't hear of it and insisted on paying for Ron's wand. When Mrs. Weasley protested, Aunt Jess said, "You've spent many summer afternoons helping look after my children while I was at work. This is paying you back, partly."

Then they stopped at Quality Quidditch Supplies and Harry stared longingly at the new broom that had come out, a Nimbus Two Thousand. He wished he could have it, but knew that he already had a perfectly good Cleansweep Five at home, and anyway, Aunt Jess would have already bought his gift.

At Eyelops Owl Emporium, Matt and Stella bought an owl. Harry wanted to by an owl as well, but Aunt Jess told him no. At Magical Menagerie, Crystal picked out a gray-striped tiger cat that she named Bastet on the spot, after the cat-headed Egyptian goddess. Hermione wasn't going to buy a pet, but Aunt Jess insisted on buying her one as an early birthday present (her twelfth birthday was in September), so she picked out a ginger cat that was a bit bow-legged and its face looked grumpy and oddly squashed, as though it had run headlong into a brick wall. The storeowner said he was named Crookshanks and that she had just gotten him a month ago.

"You picked out that cat?" demanded Ron, looking at Hermione as if she was crazy.

"Well,_ I_ think he's gorgeous," said Hermione in a dignified voice.

"Me too," said Crystal. Harry barely kept himself from snorting, because half the time Crystal acted like an absent-minded professor and couldn't care less about her looks, much less anyone else's. Once she had come down for breakfast wearing a green and red plaid skirt and a pink and yellow polka dot blouse. Matt had asked if she'd gotten dressed in the dark. Crystal had merely looked down at her clothes and said, "I'm decently dressed, aren't I?" Then she'd sat down and began eating her oatmeal, her nose buried in a book at the same time. It was a good thing that their school had required a uniform, or she'd have gotten teasing for her clothes.

Reanne had once remarked, "Luna might have weird jewelry and stuff, but she never dresses the way Crystal does." Harry had to agree. Butterbeer cork necklaces and radish earrings were a odd, but Luna didn't pair polka dots with checks or something similar. If you ignored the odd accessories, Luna looked presentable.

In the afternoon, the adults (except Aunt Jess), left and the kids celebrated Harry's birthday. Harry was quite surprised when he opened the present from Stella and found a snowy owl in a cage. He had an even bigger surprise when he opened Aunt Jess' present and found a Nimbus Two Thousand.

"Oh thank you, Aunt Jess!" exclaimed Harry, giving her a hug. "How did you know I wanted it?"

"You're as good at Quidditch as your father was, Harry," answered Aunt Jess. "It would be a crime not to give you the best broom. James would turn over in his grave if you didn't."

The rest of Harry's presents consisted of books, sweets, a poster of the Chudley Cannons, a wand case and bottle of polish, and a set of dress robes from Crystal, in a rather awful shade of magenta with yellow trim. He thanked his sister politely for the gift, but made a mental note to never wear the robes unless he had nothing else to wear. He wished she had gotten him a book instead, but supposed that she had decided against it after getting him books for his past two birthdays.

The next day, Harry had named his owl Hedwig, after someone he had read about when flipping through _A History of Magic_. Matt had named his owl Wulfric, after one of Dumbledore's middle names, and Stella had named hers Hestia, after the Greek goddess of the hearth.

In the afternoon, Hermione came in, clutching her copy of _Modern Magical History_. "Why didn't you tell me Harry was famous for defeating Voldemort?" she demanded. "You only told me part of the truth yesterday, Crystal!"

"We didn't want you to treat me any differently because I'm famous," replied Harry. "I used my mom's maiden name for my last name when I first met Ron and Neville and the rest. After they'd gotten to know me, then I told them the truth. It'd be pretty hard to get to know someone if all the focused on was that they were with someone famous."

"You were already over the moon when Aunt Jess explained the wizarding world to you and your parents and informed you that you were a witch," said Stella. "If you found out Harry was famous then, you might have behaved like those people in the Leaky Cauldron did."

"I would not!" snapped Hermione. "By that time, I had already know you guys for a few months and counted you as friends. I met the real Harry, not the Boy-Who-Lived. I wouldn't have treated you any differently, Harry, just because you were famous in the wizarding world. Though I do agree about not telling our other friends right away."

"Yeah," said Matt. "Ginny grew up hearing stories about the Boy-Who-Lived and how he defeated Voldemort. At the age of five and six, she already had a crush on him. But once she found out that Harry Evans was actually Harry Potter, her feelings changed."

"Which was a relief," said Harry. "I like Ginny, but only as a friend. Besides, I'm too young to start thinking of girlfriends and stuff." Then he gave Crystal a look. "But Crystal doesn't seem to have that problem. Going around at the age of seven declaring that she and Neville are to be married."

Crystal blushed, but snapped, "What about the time when you were eight and started acting all nice to Susan, Harry? You brought her flowers from the garden and held open doors for her and stuff!"

"That was different," retorted Harry. "I liked her and just wanted to be nice to her. I didn't go around saying that we would get married when we grew up. Besides, I see Susan only as a very good friend, and not as a possible girlfriend right now."

Hermione quickly changed the subject to what she had read in _Modern Magical History_ and Crystal left with her to discuss it.

The month passed quickly and soon it was September the first. At King's Cross Station, Aunt Jess explained to Hermione how to get through the barrier between platforms nine and ten to get to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. After a few minutes, everyone had gotten on the Hogwarts Express and Harry and his siblings leaned out the window to kiss Aunt Jess and bid her good-bye. She hugged and kissed everyone twice, and even did the same for Hermione, as her parents couldn't through the barrier.

"Now, behave," said Aunt Jess looking sternly at Matt and Stella. "And do your best and have fun at Hogwarts. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Reanne burst into tears. "I'll miss you guys very much. I wish I could go to Hogwarts now."

"You still have Luna, Ginny, Emma, and Daniel to keep you company," soothed Crystal.

Next to them, Mrs. Weasley was telling the twins, Fred and George, to behave and that she didn't want to get owls saying that they'd blown up a toilet or something. Finally the train began moving. Reanne and Ginny ran after the train, half crying, half laughing, until it gained too much speed. then they fell back and stood, waving.

Once the train was out of sight, Fred and George went to find their friend Lee Jordan, while Percy went to sit with the other prefects. Harry and the rest went looking for a compartment. The nine of them found one at the very end of the train. It was bigger than the other compartments they had passed, and was large enough to sit at least twelve or thirteen people.

They exchanged looks, then stowed away their trunks and sat down. At half-past twelve, a witch with the food trolley arrived and they all bought food. Hermione knew about a number of the sweets, but the others had to explain the rest to her.

When they finished eating, Neville realized that his toad, Trevor, had hopped away when they'd opened the door to buy food. He, along with Crystal, Hermione, Susan, and Matt went to look for it. The others had volunteered as well, but Neville had told them the five of them were enough and that they should stay in case Trevor somehow hopped back in.

After an hour, Neville, Hermione, Susan, and Matt returned, saying that they hadn't found Trevor. Crystal was still searching. At that point, Draco Malfoy and two other boys came in.

"Is it true?" Malfoy asked. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing either side of the pale boy they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"I know," said Harry coldly. "My adopted sister Crystal mentioned meeting you in Madam Malkins."

"Oh," said Malfoy, looking slightly surprised. Then he cleared his throat and said, "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly. "Besides, I already have friends. May I introduce Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, and Ernie MacMillian?"

"You're friends with a _Weasley_?" asked Malfoy incredulously.

Ron stood up in a flash, looking angry, but before he had a chance to make an angry retort, Bastet jumped out from her carrier and landed on Malfoy, scratching his arm. Then she jumped down and hissed angrily at Crabbe and Goyle.

"I'll get your bloody cat for this!" snapped Malfoy.

Crystal had entered and said coldly, "You won't touch a single hair on Bastet, or you'll be sorry. Now you and your goons get out, Malfoy, or I'll hex you. I know some good spells already."

Malfoy turned to glare at her, then beckoned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him out. "Neville, I found Trevor," she said once the three had left. "He was hiding in a box on the food trolley."

"Oh, thank you so much, Crystal!" exclaimed Neville, relieved. He took Trevor and held on to the toad tightly.

"You're welcome, Neville. The driver said we'd be at Hogwarts shortly, so I suggest we change into our robes." They all pulled on their robes over their Muggle clothes. Crystal picked up Bastet when she was done and said, "You darling cat. I'm proud of what you did to Malfoy." She fished in her pocket and handed Bastet a cat treat.

A voice echoed through the train: "we will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

They all gave a start, and Ron, Neville, Susan, and Hermione looked nervous. They all crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Neville, Harry, Ron, and Hermione clambered into a boat. Susan, Ernie, Matt, and Stella took another boat. Crystal sat in a boat with twin girls who looked to be of Indian descent, and a boy who introduced himself as Justin Finch-Fletchly. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the castle overhead.

It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which had a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles.

Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last on to smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

Author's note: Part of this is taken from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, but the rest is all original.


	5. Chapter 5

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there.

She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The Entrance Hall was so big you could have almost fitted the whole of Aunt Jess' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right - the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first-years into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term-banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.  
The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron, who had a smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair and Crystal adjusted her glasses.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" asked Ernie in a whisper.

"Some sort of test, I think," responded Ron. "Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Stella snorted. "It is not. Aunt Jess wouldn't tell us all the details, but she did tell us that it wasn't a test, unless you counted something looking to see what qualities you have is a test."

Matt chuckled. "Aunt Jess said that when she was first riding on the Hogwarts Express, another students said that he'd heard that they'd have to fight a troll. If you went charging at it to fight it, you were a Gryffindor, if you asked for some books on trolls to see how to deal with it, you were a Ravenclaw, if you ran screaming away or worked hard at trying to fight it, you were a Hufflepuff, and if you tried to get it on your side and have it attack somebody else, you were a Slytherin. She wanted to hex that boy when she found how they actually were sorted."

Then something happened which made Harry jump about a foot in the air - several people behind him screamed. "What the -?"

He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to each other and hardly glancing at the first-years.

They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first-years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first-years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind Crystal, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first-years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upwards and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

He ignored her, for he had read Crystal's copy three weeks ago and knew about it. Still, it was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open up to the heavens.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first-years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat.

This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. If such a hat had been let in the house, Aunt Jess would probably have a fit, for she abhorred dirt and insisted on a clean and tidy house.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,_

Harry closed his eyes and prayed that he'd end up in Gryffindor like his parents and Aunt Jess did.

___Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart; _

Unfortunately, Harry wasn't feeling rather brave at the moment, so he wondered nervously if he'd end up in Hufflepuff instead. He then glanced at Crystal, and envied the calm look on her face. Hardly anything ever ruffled Crystal.

___You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find there kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin _

Stella made a face and hoped that she would end up in any house but Slytherin.

__

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. Professor McGonagall had just begun to unroll the scroll in her hands when the hat suddenly began singing again.

_"I am not done, I have more to say_

_Our Founders have all foretold _

_That students from each house will _

_Join together and break the mold _

_They have qualities of each house _

_Though they will belong to just one _

_And in due time they will leave _

_Their four houses and become one."_

There was a moment of silence as everyone stared and the hat and digested what it had just sang. Then murmers began, with students and staff alike wondering what the Sorting Hat had meant and if there would be students who would start a fifth house that had all the qualities of all the houses.

Finally the talk died down and Professor McGonagall stepped forward with the roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. There was a minutes pause, then - "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. Hannah herself had a slightly confused, as well as awed, look on her face.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. She had an awed look on her face as well.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Fred and George Weasley could be seen catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became the first Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked an unpleasant lot.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" It took as long for him as it had for Hannah and Susan, but in the end, he was declared, "HUFFLEPUFF!" He sat down at the Hufflepuff table, giving the Sorting Hat a confused look.

Sometimes the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus", the sandy-haired boy next to Stella in the line, sat on the stool for almost a minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor. However, when he sat down, he didn't look at all awed or confused.

Anthony Goldstein took some time being sorted as well. When the hat finally shouted out, "RAVENCLAW!", Anthony left the stool, frowning thoughtfully. As he made his way to the Ravenclaw table, he looked in Susan's direction.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat a moment later.

After Hermione was "Greengrass, Daphne." As Daphne walked to the stool, Harry was struck by how pretty she was. She had waist-length golden brown hair, expressive blue-green eyes, and looked kind. Therefore, he was quite surprised when she was declared "SLYTHERIN!" a minute later. Daphne did not look very happy as she joined the Slytherin table, but neither did she seem to put out. She appeared to be more resigned, with a faint touch of hope about her.

A couple of names later, it was Crystal Jennings turn. She calmly strode to the stool and placed the hat on her head. "Well, well," said a small voice in her ear. "This is going to be difficult. Like your two friends before you, you happen to have qualities of all four of the houses. You're ambitious, though not exactly cunning, you have courage, and you're loyal and hard-warking. And above all, you have intelligence and wit and love to read. So where shall I place you?"

"It doesn't really matter, though I would prefer not to be sorted into Slytherin," Crystal thought back. "From what you've just said, I conclude that I'm one of the people who will leave my house and be part of a new one. So I can see that it wouldn't matter very much as to wear I am."

"Very clever of you," said the hat, sounding amused. "Hannah Abbott hadn't quite figured it out when I was done with her, though I'm sure she will soon. Anthony and Susan already have."

"Yes, I suppose," thought Crystal impatiently. "Now could you please sort me? You're taking a long time."

"All right," said the hat. "I believe that for the time being, you will fit well in - RAVENCLAW!" The last word was shouted to the entire Great Hall. Crystal calmly removed the hat, made her way to the Ravenclaw table, and took a seat next to Anthony Goldstein.

Two names later, it was Matthew Lesley's turn. Matt nervously placed the hat on his head and wondered where the Sorting Hat would place him. Part of him wanted to be in Ravenclaw with Crystal, but another wanted to be in Hufflepuff with Susan or Gryffindor with Hermione.

"Oh, you are going to be as difficult to place as your adopted sister," the hat said in his ear. "You just happen to have all the qualities of all the houses. You're ambitious and slightly cunning, brave and noble, clever, and above all, you're loyal and hard-working. You're exactly like the boy I sorted two years ago. He was rather difficult to place, but in the end, I sorted him into Hufflepuff. If he had spent more time with students from other houses, he might have helped fulfill what the Founders had foretold."

"Could you please stop talking about someone you sorted previously and get on with me?" asked Matt. "Otherwise it'll take forever."

"Pardon me," said the hat. "Let's see, I think I'll do what I did with that Diggory boy and put you in - HUFFLEPUFF!"

Matt removed the hat and took seat between Susan and Justin at the Hufflepuff table.

When Neville Longbottom was called, he fell over on his way to the stool.

The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted "GRYFFINDOR", Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag." Crystal didn't laugh at all, and in fact looked somewhat disappointed. Stella guessed it was because Neville hadn't gotten into Ravenclaw.

Ernie Macmillian was next. The hat took some time with him, but not as long as it had with Neville. Ernie was declared a Hufflepuff and he took a seat next to Justin at the Hufflepuff table.

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson went into Slytherin, and Padma Patil was sorted into Ravenclaw and her twin Parvati into Gryffindor. It took quite a bit of time for Padma, and an awed look could be seen on her face as she left the stool and sat down on the other side of Crystal.

After Sally-Anne Perks, it was Harry's turn. As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the Hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, and you are loyal, especially concerning your family and friends. I'm not sure how hard-working you are, but I suppose with the proper incentive, you can set your mind to a task and carry it through. I'm really not sure what house to place you in. I suppose Slytherin or Gryffindor would be best for now."

"Not Slytherin!" thought Harry fiercely. "My dad would turn over in his grave if he knew I'd been sorted there."

"But it wouldn't matter, because I don't think you'll be staying in one of the four houses very long."

"I don't care," Harry thought. "I would like it if you sorted me into any house but Slytherin."

"Fine then, if that's what you want," said the hat. "All right, better be -GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole Hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily towards the Gryffindor table. He was so happy about not getting into Slytherin that he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Then Harry recalled what the Sorting Hat had said and thought, _Not for long. I'll be leaving and be part of a fifth house with my friends and siblings._

Next was Stella Rought. She strode confidently to the stool and placed the hat on her head. "Oh dear," said the small voice in her ear. "You are the thirteenth person that's been exceptionally difficult to place. Well, the Finnigan lad was difficult as well, but not because he had qualities of all the houses. You are going to be the most difficult one, I'm afraid. You have qualities of all the houses equally. So where should I put you?"

"I have no idea," replied Stella. "It really doesn't matter, seeing as I'll be part of a fifth house eventually."

"Well, I placed your three adopted siblings in three of the houses," said the Sorting Hat. "Slytherin is the only house left, so I suppose the logical choice is to place you there."

"You will not!" Stella thought indignantly. "That house has a terrible reputation! Ambition can be a good thing, if you don't allow it to master you, but almost everyone sorted there lets their ambition rule them and that combined with cunning makes them turn out evil! Besides, I'm Muggleborn."

"Don't be silly child," snapped the hat. "You're no more Muggleborn than the Founders were. You merely think you are. But you were left at an orphanage with a paper pinned to your blanket that had your name and birthday. You know nothing about your parentage, but I can certainly tell you that your parents were magical, not Muggle. Though your mother might have been Muggleborn, if she was the Beatrice Rought I sorted twenty-five years ago."

Stella blinked in surprise, then thought tartly, "Well, hurry up and sort me. But I do not want to be in Slytherin."

"Now now, child, it won't be for long," said the hat. "Your siblings have gone into the other three houses, so it makes sense for you to be sorted into Slytherin for now." Ignoring further protests, it shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Stella jerked the hat off her head and announced, "The Sorting Hat may have put me in Slytherin, but I don't like it. If the house had a better reputation, I wouldn't mind so much. I'm only going to put with it until matters change." With that, she strode angrily to the Slytherin table and plopped into the seat next to Daphne, who gave her a sympathetic look.

And now there were only four people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa" became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now.

Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise" was made a Slytherin.

Blaise looked thoughtful as headed over to the Slytherin table. He took a seat on Stella's other side and whispered, "You'll get through being in Slytherin. It won't be for the entire seven years." Stella gave him a surprised look, then nodded.

Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I'd like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered.

Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the humbugs and began to eat. It was delicious.

"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak.  
"Can't you-?"

"I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you - you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy -" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnegan interrupted.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted. "Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell on to his shoulder as if it was on a hinge.

Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back on to his neck, coughed and said, "So - new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this year? Gryffindor have never gone so long without winning. Slytherin have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable - he's the Slytherin ghost."

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.

"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest.

"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.

Crystal gave Anthony and Padma speculative looks, then said, "I suppose the Sorting Hat told both of you that you had qualities of all the houses?"

Anthony spilled the gravy he was about to pour on his potatoes on the tablecloth, while Padma kept on pouring pumpkin juice into her goblet. "How did you know that?" Anthony asked.

"The Sorting Hat said the same thing to me and I noticed that it took some time to sort you," responded Crystal.

Padma hastily set down the pitcher of pumpkin juice just in time. "I think we're going to be part of the group that leaves their houses and become part of a new one."

"I got that idea too," said Crystal. "Would you like to be friends, Anthony and Padma?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Padma. "I love my sister and all, but she's really not into books and studying the way I am. It would be wonderful to have friends who share those interests."

Anthony hesitated, then answered, "Sure, why not? We'll probably get along very well." As they ate dinner, they talked and got to know each other better. Padma and Anthony were quite surprised to find that Crystal had four adopted siblings, three of whom were in Hogwarts, and that she had friends in the other houses as well.

At the Hufflepuff table, Matt, Susan, and Ernie had introduced themselves to Hannah and Justin. Justin was Muggleborn, and said that has name had been put down for Eton, but he was much happier to be attending Hogwarts instead. "What's Eton?" asked Hannah.

"A very good and expensive Muggle private school," answered Matt. "No, I'm not Muggleborn," he added, seeing Hannah's questioning look, "but Aunt Jess, who adopted me, is, and she exposed me and my siblings to the Muggle world."

Hannah then said, "I think the Sorting Hat means me to be one of the students who become part of a new house. It said I have the qualities of all four of the houses, though I need to cultivate the courage I have, because if I wasn't careful, I could get nervous over exams and stuff and suffer a temporary breakdown. Then it added the friends I make could help me."

Susan nodded. "Well, I think I'd like to be your friend, Hannah." Hannah grinned delightedly and the five of them got to know each other better.

At the Slytherin table, Stella picked at her food. She wasn't happy at all about being sorted into Slytherin, and returned the glares Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and several other students sent her way. After awhile, Daphne turned to Stella and whispered, "I can understand what you're feeling. I didn't particularly want to be sorted here either."

Stella perked up a bit at this and began a quiet conversation with each other. They found out quite a bit about each other, and when dessert arrived, Stella felt that she and Daphne were on their way to becoming friends.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry chattered happily with Ron, Hermione, and Neville, and wondered what their other friends were up to. Harry couldn't help feeling bad that Stella was in Slytherin, but after spotting her talking with Daphne Greengrass, he figured that she would be all right.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. "Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our other students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.  
"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did. "He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy.

"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere-the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march.

Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand, and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Stella frowned when the Slytherin first years reached the common rooms and discovered the password was "Mudbloods stink." Next to her, Daphne gasped in shock and hissed angrily, "Who came up with such an insulting password?"

Once inside, Blaise tapped Stella and Daphne on the shoulder and asked them to meet him in the common room after everyone had gone to bed. At eleven o'clock, Stella and Daphne came down to a deserted common room, except for Blaise. He said abruptly, "What you said after you were sorted made me think, Stella. And the Sorting Hat said I had qualities of all the houses. I'm not sure if I can accept Mud-er, Muggleborns as equals right this minute, but I eventually I will. I really don't want to become evil and prove Slytherin's reputation right."

Stella nodded and exchanged looks with Daphne. Then she said, "I can accept that, Blaise."

"Me too," said Daphne. "Can the three of us all be friends?" Stella and Blaise nodded. After a few minutes of more conversation, the three of them went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Crystal, along with Padma and Anthony, went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They were very surprised to see a cluster of students and teachers gathered around what turned out to be a fifth student's table. It could seat about twenty students, and hung on the wall over it was a tapestry with the Hogwarts crest and the names of the Founders. A small scroll was lying on the table and Professor Dumbledore unrolled it and began reading it out loud. "Hmm, it seems to be written in Old English. Let me see if I can decipher it. Ah yes, 'This table is for the use of our true children. As the Sorting Hat must have informed them, they have the qualities of all the houses, and will show inter-house unity.' It's followed by the signatures of the Founders."

Behind Crystal, Stella gasped and whispered to Daphne, "Does this mean that we sit here?"

"I guess," Daphne whispered back. "I don't fancy sitting with the other Slytherins anyway."

The cluster of people parted and Harry tenatively sat down at the table. Someone else tried to sit down as well, but the moment he sat down, an invisible force picked him up and set him on the ground. Ron and Hermione joined Harry, then the others who had been told that they had the qualities of the all houses slowly sat down at the table as well.

Professor McGonagall looked shocked, and Professor Snape exclaimed, "What is the meaning of this?" He looked swiftly at Crystal, Daphne, and Blaise, then at Dumbledore. "Can't you-"

"The Founders have made their meaning clear, Severus," said Dumbledore. "We can hardly stop them, even if they are dead and their spirits are the ones responsible for this. On the whole, I am quite pleased. Things have reached the point where people have identified themselves with a house, and Slytherin is at odds with the other three houses. But now, these admirable first year students have looked past their houses and are joining together. And in time, if it hasn't begun already, they will be part of a house of their own, which will stress unity for Hogwarts. Now, why don't we all leave these students in peace and have breakfast before the food gets cold?"

Introductions were made, and while Blaise frowned a bit when he found out that Hermione and Justin were Muggleborns, he kept his comments to himself and was polite to them. Daphne, Hannah, Anthony, Padma, and Justin were quickly on their way to becoming friends with the others. Blaise was quiet and reserved, but polite to everyone, and the others got the impression that once he got to know everyone better and came out of his shell, he would be a good friend.

After breakfast, classes began. Harry found himself being followed by whispers as he tried to find his way to class. Most of it had to do with the fact that he was the Boy-Who-Lived, but some were about him and his friends and the inter-house unity thing. It became annoying after the first few whispers, especially since he was trying to concentrate on finding his way.

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked them politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other and Harry was sure the coats of armor could walk.

The ghosts (except for Nearly Healdess Nick) didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but Peeves the poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class. He would drop waste-paper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!"

Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch.

Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione managed to get on the wrong side of Filch on their very first morning. Filch found them trying to force their way through a door which unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing.

Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp-like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later.

Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins) and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.

And then, once you managed to find them, there were the lessons themselves. There was a lot more to magic, as Harry quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words.

They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, also Head of Hufflepuff, where they learnt how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi and found out what they were used for.

Easily the most boring lesson was History of Magic, which was the only class taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff-room fire and got up the next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates and got Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher and Head of Ravenclaw, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to be seen over his desk. Crystal believed that his height was probably due to goblin ancestry. At the start of the Gryffindor's first lesson he took the register, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.

Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they had sat down in her first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After making a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle.

By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger had succeeded in turning her match into a needle. Harry had managed to make his match silver with a pointy tip, but still with the thickness of the match and no eye, and Neville had gotten his match silvery. Ron had made his match the thickness of a needle with a pointy tip, but the color was still that of a match.

Professor McGonagall showed the class how well Hermione did, and gave her a rare smile and five points. She also gave Harry a point for almost succeeding, then dismissed class.

The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days.

His turban he was wearing, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. When Seamus Finnegan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather. In the Ravenclaw class, Michael Croner asked this question, and Quirrell had quickly mumbled something incomprehensible and then began talking about the day's lesson. In the Hufflepuff class, Justin asked the same thing, and Quirrell had changed the subject to the weather. Everyone had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.

After the first day of classes, another change appeared. Stella and Daphne had decided to go see Dumbledore and explain the objection they had to the password for the Slytherin common room. However, they reached the stone gargoyle in front of the entrance just as Dumbledore himself came out.

"Oh, I was just about to call you and your friends," he said when he saw them. "You see, the Founders' portraits have just informed me that your group is to move out of your dorms and into a special place of your own. It's on the seventh floor, opposite a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy training trolls for the ballet. A portrait of the Four Founders has appeared over the entrance hole. Could you please inform your friends of this move, Miss Greengrass and Miss Rought? Your belongings will be moved there, and the Founders' portrait will tell you the password."

Stella and Daphne exchanged startled looks, then told Dumbledore they would do so and left. At dinner, their friends expressed their shock upon hearing the news. "We're moving out to a place of our own?" demanded Padma.

"Well, this is a surprise," said Hannah. Her hands fiddled nervously with a napkin.

"Well, this means that we're together, even in different houses," said Susan.

Blaise, who hadn't said anything all throughout lunch or so far during dinner, startled them all with, "This is good. Being around you all will help me change for the better."

"Excuse me?" asked Anthony. "I don't understand what you mean."

"I have been brought up thinking that Mud-er, Muggleborns, are trash and that halfbloods aren't equal with purebloods," explained Blaise. "And that families like the Weasleys are blood traitors. Logically, I know that isn't true, but my upbringing is at odds with it, and I need to reconcile myself with the truth. Being around Hermione and Justin a great deal will quickly bring that about."

"Oh," said Ernie. "Well, I guess we check out our new room after dinner."

After dinner, the fifteen of them went upstairs to the seventh floor. Opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, they did find the portrait of the Founders. Godric Gryffindor said, "It is a great pleasure to finally meet our children."

Salazar Slytherin nodded. "Truly said, Godric. The houses should be united, as we planned when we founded Hogwarts. I regret the quarrel and leaving more so each day."

"'Tis not thy fault," said Rowena Ravenclaw. "Thou didst not think clearly over the matter of Muggles attacking your wife for being a witch, Salazar. Thou assumed that Muggleborns would not be a merit to the school due to that, and we did not help matters any."

"And thou didst reconcile with us," said Helga Hufflepuff. "Or rather, the portrait of thee did. And I know before thy death, thou didst repent of the quarrel and leaving us."

"Well spoken, Helga," said Godric. "Now, the password is 'Hogwarts united.' Only the ones who know the password may enter, which is the fifteen of you and anyone thou wishes to tell."

The portrait moved to one side then, revealing the entrance hole. They found themselves in their common room, which looked like a combination of all the best parts of the house common rooms. On one wall was a painting of a cozy sitting room, and as they watched, the Founders appeared in the painting. "Thou wilt find us in this painting or in the portrait at the entrance hole," said Helga Hufflepuff. "Unless we wish to converse with the portraits in the Headmaster's office."

"The staircase to the right leads to the boys' rooms," said Salazar Slytherin.

"The one to the left leads to the girls' dorm," added Rowena Ravenclaw.

In the boy's side, they found a very large room with eight four poster beds. The bedcurtains were of white velvet with the Hogwarts crest on them. Their trunks were at the foot of the beds, and there were also eight laundry baskets, four dressers (between the beds), four wardrobes, and four bureaus. Posters and various hangings were on the walls.

In the girls' side, the large room had seven four-poster beds. The bedcurtains were of lavender velvet, with the Hogwarts crest. Otherwise, it looked like the boys' room, except there were seven laundry baskets and the hangings and posters were different. Both sides, had a large opulent bathroom. The large marble bathtub was more of a swimming pool, with gold spigot, and jeweled knobs produced a variety of scented sops and bubble baths. There were three smaller tubs, more than large enough to soak in, with silver spigots and a smaller selection of jeweled knobs. The four sinks were marble as well, with gold taps, and there was an idividual stall for each of them.

Once back in the common room, Hermione asked the Founders, "What room is this exactly? This isn't mentioned in _Hogwarts, a History_, and it's all terribly fancy."

Rowena explained that the place was the Room of Requirement, and Godric explained exactly what that meant. Then Helga Huffpuff added that the Room had been divided in half. Half became the new quarters, while the other half would remain fuctioning as the Room of Requirement.

By Friday, the fifteen of them had gotten used to things. At breakfast, Hedwig delivered a note from Hagrid, inviting Harry and his siblings and friends over for tea that afternoon. Harry quickly scribbled a note of acceptance and sent Hedwig off.

Aunt Jess had sent via Wulfric and her owl Gandalf a letter and two large tins of cookies and sweets, with a note saying that it was to be shared among the fifteen of them. Reanne, using Stella's owl Hestia, had sent a long letter full of the things she'd done with Luna, Ginny, Emma, and Daniel, and how much she missed her siblings.

That day, the Gryffindors and Slytherins had their first Potions class that day. Professor Snape was the instructor, and also Head of Slytherin. He was quite unpleasant, favored his own house, and Aunt Jess had told Harry that his father and Snape had not gotten along when they were students.

Snape proved that he still had a grudge against James Potter and that he hated Harry in class that day. He, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the register, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."

Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands.

Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science, and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot in the air. Harry, who had read his course books throughly before coming to Hogwarts, answered, "A sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death, sir." Hermione lowered her hand, looking slightly disappointed.

Snape did not look happy as he continued, "Correct. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"You would find a bezoar in a stomach of a goat, Professor," responded Harry, ignoring the fact that Hermione's hand was raised again. "Oh, and it can be used to save you most poisons."

Snape looked very annoyed as asked his third question. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry, who helped Aunt Jess make the Wolfsbane Potion once a month for his father's friend, Remus Lupin, knew the answer to that one as well. "There is no difference, Professor. They're the same plant, and it's also known as aconite."

"Correct," snapped Snape. "Well, why aren't you all copying it down?"

There was a rummage for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor house for your being such a know-it-all, Potter."

Harry looked up at Snape, mouth open in shock. This was totally unfair, as any other teacher would have awarded Gryffindor points for his being able to answer questions correctly. Daphne raised her hand and protested, "Professor Snape, you're being unfair! Any other teacher would have awarded Harry points for answering those questions correctly."

"And Harry wasn't trying to be a know-it-all, Professor," added Stella. "If he couldn't answer the questions, you'd probably take off points for his not being able to."

"That is enough!" snapped Snape, eyes flashing in anger. "Do not presume to tell me how to instruct my students. Miss Greengrass, Miss Rought, you both have detention for your cheek."

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone, except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like.

He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes.

Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville. "You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Daphne jumped to her feet, narrowly missing knocking over Stella' cauldron. She opened her mouth to protest when Blaise, who had been working next to her, pinched her and hissed, "Sit down and shut up! Do you want Snape to give you another detention for protesting his methods?"

Harry was about to protest as well when Hermione gave him a look and Ron kicked him behind their cauldron and muttered, "Don't push it. I've heard Snape can turn very nasty."

After class, they went to the Hospital Wing to see how Neville was doing. Neville had been healed of the boils by Madam Pomfrey, and he left with them to visit Hagrid. At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang - Back."

Hagrid's big hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. "Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang." He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

They squeezed around the table and Anthony, Padma, Hannah, Blaise, Justin, and Daphne were introduced to Hagrid, who was busy pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes on to a plate. The rock cakes almost broke their teeth, but they pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid about their first lessons. They were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git."

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang some time. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her - Filch puts her up to it."

Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students. Crystal added, "Remember what Aunt Jess said, Harry? Your dad and Snape weren't exactly the best of friends at Hogwarts. ("That's an understatement," muttered Matt) Snape obviously still has a grudge on him, and is just taking it out on you."

Hagrid nodded, then asked Ron, "How's yer brother Charlie? I liked him a lot - great with animals."

While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Stella picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cosy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet:

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST  
Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown.  
Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon._

Stella remembered hearing about it from Aunt Jess, but at the time, she and her siblings hadn't paid much attention to it, as they were too excited about Hogwarts. She pointed out the clipping to the others. Neville whispered, "Hagrid was there that day, also. He said that had just fetched something from vault seven hundred and thirteen for Dumbledore."

"Yeah, and I asked him what it was, but Aunt Jess scolded me for it," added Matt. "Hmm, maybe what Hagrid fetched was what the thieves were after."

When they left Hagrid's two hours later to have supper, the others told Ron about the article and what they thought about it. Ron agreed that prehaps whatever Hagrid fetched had been what the thieves were after. As they ate dinner, the fifteen of them quietly discusssed things.


	7. Chapter 7

On Monday, at breakfast, Professor McGonagall stopped at the fifth table and handed the fifteen there new schedules. "It's been decided by Professor and the Founders that it would be better if you all took your classes together than with the house you were sorted in. You all have your own common room and dorms, anyway, and the impression is that the new house will be formed soon."

After Charms, Herbology, lunch, and History of Magic, the fifteen of them wandered about the grounds for an hour before going back inside to start on their homework.

At dinner, everyone was quite startled to see Dumbledore stand up, the Sorting Hat next to him. "The Founders have decreed that it is the perfect time to form the new house, which will be known as the Founders' House unless a better name can be thought of. When your name is called, please come forward and be resorted."

Professor McGonagall unrolled a scroll that had appeared in front of her, then said, "Hannah Abbott." Hannah got up and was resorted into the Founders' House. The others were called up as well until all fifteen of them had been resorted.

Then Professor Sinstra, the Astronomy teacher, went over to the fifth table and said, "For the time being, I will be your Head of House. Your house colors will be violet and white, and a new hourglass has appeared to mark your house points. And you will be allowed to form your own Quidditch team, and the first-year rule regarding brooms will be waived for you, since the new house currently only has first years. Oh, and could you please tell me the password for your common room, in case I need to speak to you there?"

"It's 'Hogwarts united'," said Anthony. "But I don't think you're supposed to tell anyone else. The Founders gave us that impression when their portrait said only us and anyone we tell will know the password."

Crystal considered, then said, "Well, I suppose Professor Dumbledore can be told, since he's the Headmaster, and maybe Professor McGonagall, because she's Deputy Headmistress, but I don't think the rest of the teachers or staff should know unless we tell them."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone the password," said Professor Sinstra, smiling. "You can tell Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall the password yourself."

On Thursday afternoon, the Founders' House had flying lessons with the Slytherins. Justin was the only one in their house who'd never been a broomstick before. Hermione had learned to fly using Stella's broom, and Matt and Harry had taught Neville, and they, along with Crystal, were passable flyers.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say, 'Up!'"

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, and so did Stella's and Matt's. Ron's, Susan's, and Malfoy's brooms followed a second later. Justin's and Neville's broom merely rolled on the ground, and Goyle's broom didn't move at all.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows, correcting their grips. The Founders' students were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle - three - two - one"

They pushed off hard and flew into the air. Harry instantly felt a rush of joy as the air rushed through his hair and his robes whipped out behind him. Flying was his favorite thing to do, and he'd once almost given Aunt Jess a heart attack when he made a thirty-foot dive on her old Comet Two Fifty at the age of seven. When she'd recovered, she'd given Harry a telling-off, grounded him from flying for the weekend, then said fondly, "Your father would have been proud of your talent."

Malfoy looked at Harry, stunned, clearly not expecting that he was better flyer. "But-but-"

Harry turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy. "But what, Malfoy? I've had plenty of flying practice, and my dad was an excellent Quidditch player. He was a chaser on the Gryffindor team."

"I thought you were brought up by Muggles!" protested Malfoy.

"I was for the first four years of my life," said Harry patiently. "Then my mum's cousin took me from my aunt and uncle and adopted me. I've lived with her and my adopted siblings ever since. I've been flying since I was five, first on a toy broom, then on Aunt Jess' Comet Two Fifty, and finally on a Cleansweep Five. And lately I've been flying a Nimbus Two Thousand."

Malfoy looked as if he wanted to challenge Harry to a flying match then and there, but Madam Hooch was flying over to them, so he kept silent and flew away. Harry flew off in the opposite direction.

At dinner, Harry was voted Quidditch captain by his housemates, since he was the best flyer out of them all, and they decided to hold try-outs the next day. Halfway through, Malfoy came over, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"What is it that you want?" asked Daphne coldly.

"Nothing much," responded Malfoy. "I just want to speak with Potter."

Harry looked up from the pie he was eating. "What is it, Malfoy? Surely you're not going to challenge me, because you were unable to in flying class."

"I do want to challenge you," said Malfoy. "I can take you on any time. Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact."

"Sure," said Harry.

"I'm his second," said Matt and Ron at the same time. Then they exchanged looks and quickly decided that Matt, as Harry's adopted brother, would be second.

"Who's your second?" asked Harry coolly.

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.  
"Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room, that's always unlocked."

Crystal stood up so fast she knocked her chair over. "If you want to break the rules, you can, Draco Malfoy!" she said angrily. "But Harry will not, even if I have to tie him to chair to do so!"

Hermione joined her. "Harry or any of us would be happy to take you on in a duel, but not if it means being out-of-bounds."

"Hey, I can speak for myself!" protested Harry. "And I don't mind breaking a school rule if I have the chance to duel Malfoy and prove-"

"You don't need to prove anything!" snapped Stella. "Harry, you know some spells that are good to use in a duel already, so fighting Malfoy would just be showing off your skills. And if you get caught, think of all the points you'd lose! If Professor Sinstra was mad enough, she could take off enough to put us in the negative range!"

"Well, if you want to chicken out of it, fine," said Malfoy coolly.

"We're not chickening out!" Harry and Matt exclaimed at the same time. "We'll be there."

Malfoy nodded, and with a sneer on his face, walked away. Crystal rounded on Harry and Matt, in one of her rare bouts of temper. "Harry James Potter and Matthew Gabriel Lesley, have you lost your minds? Aunt Jess told us not to do anything she wouldn't do, and breaking rules to duel with another students is one of them! You'll probably get caught and lose a whole bunch of points for the Founders' House!"

"We won't," said Matt calmly. "Or have you forgotten the Invisibility Cloak that James Potter left to Harry? We'll put it on when we go to fight Malfoy and won't be seen."

Stella looked dubious. "I hope you know what you're doing. Crystal, sit down. It's useless to try and talk Harry and Matt out of this. When their minds are made up, it'd be easier to move a mountain."

"But-" began Hermione. Stella shook her head at her. Hermione tried again. "I don't want our house to lose the points Crystal and I got for knowing about Switching Spells."

"I don't either," said Susan, "but Harry and Matt will be careful, they have the Invisibilty Cloak, and I've been friends long enought with them to know they can be very stubborn when they've made up their minds about things. Hermione, let's just leave those two alone."

At midnight, Harry and Ron went to meet Malfoy in the Trophy Room, and Crystal insisted on coming with them to make sure they would be careful. The rest of their housemates stayed up to hear about the outcome. At one o'clock, the three of them came rushing in, faces flushed. Crystal was hopping mad.

"The idiots! Malfoy set Harry and Matt up! He wasn't there at all, and he tipped off Filch! If we didn't have the Cloak, we'd probably have been caught by him. As it was, we ran away, since we weren't sure if the Cloak would work on Mrs. Norris. Matt had to trip, slowing us down a bit, and crashed into a suit of armor. Then we ran into Peeves, who shouted for Filch. I magically unlocked a door so we could hide, and the room turned out to be the forbidden third-floor corridor!"

The others gasped. Crystal continued, "Peeves didn't tell Filch where we were, of course, and even if he did, Filch wouldn't have seen us because of the Cloak. But do you know why the corridor is forbidden! Because there's a Cerebus in it!" Seeing the confused looks, she clarified, "A giant three-headed dog. Anyway, I saw that it was standing on a trapdoor, which means it's obviously guarding something, and the three of us got out of there as fast as we could. It couldn't see us, of course, but I bet it could have smelled us out."

With that, Crystal glared at Harry and Matt. "If you two ever do something like that again, I won't speak to you for a week unless absolutely necessary, and write Aunt Jess about it."

"I'm sorry, Crystal," said Harry. "We didn't know Malfoy was setting us up. But at least we know why the third-floor corridor is forbidden, and we can guess that whatever Hagrid had to fetch from Gringotts is being guarded here."

"Yeah," said Matt. "And Aunt Jess said Hogwarts and Gringotts are the two safest places to hide things. And I'm sorry too, Crystal."

Crystal sighed. "All right, you're forgiven. But please don't do anything like that again. Anyway, let's go to bed. We can discuss the incident later."

At breakfast, they had decided that whatever was being hidden at Hogwarts was valuable, dangerous, or both, but none of them had any idea as to what it was. They decided to do some research over the weekend.

In the evening, after dinner, Quidditch trials were held. Everyone agreed that Harry would be seeker, and he watched the others tryout. After some thought, it was agreed that Ron would be keeper, Susan, Stella, and Daphne the chasers, and Matt and Blaise would be the beaters. Anthony was made reserve beater, Stella reserve seeker, Ernie reserve keeper, and Hermione and Crystal reserve chasers. Padma and Hannah weren't interested in playing Quidditch at all, and Justin and Neville weren't good enough to be made reserves.

After they returned to the castle, letters were written asking parents/guardians to sent them their brooms. Ron didn't have a decent broom of his own, however, and Harry insisted on lending his old Cleansweep Five to Ron. Hermione didn't have a broom, and until she could have her parents get her one, she would use Aunt Jess' old Comet Two Fifty.

When they were done, they all went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

On Saturday morning, Crystal came downstairs for breakfast, dressed in a bright pink blouse, green and yellow checked skirt, and one blue sock and one black one. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail with red scrunchie, and she was wearing the butterbeer cork necklace Luna had given her for Christmas four years ago. Her housemates were already at their table, and did not react very well to her outfit.

Harry, Stella, Padma, and Justin choked, Anthony and Ron spit out the milk they'd been drinking, Hermione knocked over her goblet, and Daphne dropped her spoon, which landed on the floor. The rest stared at her, open-mouthed.

"Erm, Crystal, are you sure you want to wear that outfit?" asked Susan tactfully.

"What's the matter with what I'm wearing?" inquired Crystal, sitting down.

"It doesn't match," said Ron bluntly. "You look like you got dressed in the dark."

Crystal looked up from buttering her toast. "I'm decently dressed, aren't I? It's not like I'm wearing that's revealing. So don't you dare presume to comment on my clothes, Ronald Bilius Weasley." Then she glanced down and added, "Well, I suppose I should change my socks, as they don't match. Or maybe I should just not wear them. Albert Einstein was said not to have worn socks."

"Who's Albert Einstein?" asked Daphne, looking puzzled.

"A famous Muggle scientist," responded Hermione. "He came up with the theory of relativity."

"That's beside the point," said Stella. "Crystal, if you're going to be dressing like this, then you might as well wear your robes all the time, not just when we have classes."

"It's a free country, and I can wear what I like!" snapped Crystal. "And unlike some people, I don't go around wearing clothes that are immodest." She then took out a book from her bag and began reading it while eating her breakfast, ignoring the others.

A few minutes later, Draco Malfoy came over with his two cronies. "Well, well, Jennings, did you you get dressed in the dark? Or are you color-blind?"

Neville stood up and snapped, "Leave Crystal alone! She can dress however she likes."

Crystal looked up from her book and gave Neville a smile. Then she turned to Malfoy and said coolly, "No, I did not get dressed in the dark, nor am I color-blind, Draco Malfoy. I merely did not care what I wore, and just put on the first clothes I grabbed from my trunk. Unlike some people, I do not spend an hour fussing over what I wear. I prefer to spend that time on something useful, like reading. Now, would you please go away and let us eat breakfast in peace?"

Malfoy looked as if he didn't want to, but happened to see Professor McGonagall get up from her seat, so he gestured to Crabbe and Goyle and they left.

After breakfast, the girls managed to persuade Crystal to change the green-and-yellow skirt for a blue one. They tried to get her change out of the pink blouse, because pink was not a color that went well with her red hair, but Crystal remained stubborn and threatened to change back into the old skirt if they persisted. Finally Stella threw up her hands in defeat and told the other girls to just leave Crystal alone in the matter of clothes.

The next week, Quidditch practice began. Harry scheduled practices three times a week, either in the afternoon from four until six, or for two hours after dinner. The reserves were part of the practices as well, and they slowly improved. However, despite the fact that Crystal had gained new chaser skills, she still remained a passable flyer.

Halloween soon arrived. At breakfast, the girls showed up wearing earrings in the shape of pumpkins and bats. Crystal also had an neon orange scrunchie in her hair, and had pinned on a brooch in the shape of a jack-o-lantern on her robes. She had added the butterbeer cork necklace, which had been charmed to flash pumpkins, bats, witch's hats, and Muggle drawings of ghosts.

At lunch, Malfoy came over to tease Crystal about her jewelry. Neville jumped up and snapped, "Go away Malfoy! I think Crystal's jewelry is nice." Then he blushed.

Malfoy spotted the blush and said mockingly, "Oh, so Crystal's got a boyfriend! Longbottom and Jennings, hiding in the broom closet, K-I-"

"That is enough!" Crystal had gotten to her feet and was white with fury. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

Harry exchanged looks with Matt. Crystal seldom got angry, but when she did, you'd better watch out. The silverware on the table began to rattle.

"Draco Malfoy," said Crystal between clenched teeth, "you are in big trouble. How dare you make fun of Neville and me! I challenge you to a wizard's duel. Meet me opposite the tapestry of Baranbas the Barmy after classes today."

Malfoy glanced at the others at the table, then shrugged and said, "All right, you're on. Who's your second?"

"We won't need any," spat Crystal. "After all, we won't be killing each other. But your two goons can be witnesses for your side, and Neville and Stella can be witnesses for my side."

Malfoy nodded in agreement and left. At four o'clock, Crystal escorted Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle into the Room of Requirement. Her friends and siblings gathered to watch, not just Neville and Stella. Before Malfoy could react, Crystal had hit him with a Bat-Bogey Hex, a spell that she'd learned from Ginny, who'd learned it from her borther Bill. As Malfoy tried to fend off the bat-bogies, Crystal snapped, "If you dare mention this to any of the staff, I will personally make sure that the whole school knows you were defeated in a duel by a girl."

She then pointed her wand at Crabbe and Goyle and spat, "Take Malfoy out of here." The two stared at her stupidly, then did as she said.

Once Malfoy and his two cronies were gone, the others burst into laughter. "That was wonderful!" exclaimed Daphne. "I'm so glad to see Malfoy get his upcommance."

Later they went down to the feast. They glanced at the Slytherin table and saw that Malfoy had gotten rid of the hex, but he looked angry and embarassed. When he saw Crystal, he gave her a spiteful glare. She merely smiled and gave him a cheerful wave before going to sit down.

Halfway through dinner, Professor Quirrell burst in, out of breath and turban askew. "TROLL!" he shouted, "TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" Then he gasped, "Thought you should know," and collapsed in a dead faint.

There was instantly pandemonium, but Dumbledore quickly called everyone to order and had the prefects escort the students to the common rooms, As the Founders' House had no prefects, Professor Sinstra escorted them to their common room. In the portrait, only Helga Hufflepuff was there. Lately, only one of the Founders was in the portrait whenever they went in.

Once safely inside, Hannah asked, "How did a troll get inside the school?'

"Who knows?" responded Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."

"From what I read, trolls are really stupid," said Hermione. "Their language mostly sounds like grunts. A few have learned to say a few words of English, but that's it."

Just then Rowena Ravenclaw appeared in the empty picture frame. "The troll was let in by someone," she reported. "We Founders have decided to spend some time in other parts of the school when you are not here, and I was visiting the one painting in the dungeons during the feast. I saw a person letting the troll in, but it was too dark for me to see who the person was.

"Do you think it could have been Professor Quirrell who let the troll in?" asked Padma. "He was the one who came running in to tell us about the troll in the dungeons."

"Maybe," said Anthony thoughtfully. "But I don't really see him as doing so. He fainted right after he told us. Maybe he hear something, went to investigate, and found the troll."

Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin appeared next to Ravenclaw. "We say one of the professors heading for the forbidden corridor," reported Gryffindor. "It looked like the one dressed all in black, with the long black hair and hooked nose. What was his name again?"

"Professor Snape," said Neville. "But what was he doing?"

"Maybe he let the troll loose as a distraction so he could try to get past that Cerebus," said Matt.

"I don't know," said Justin slowly. "Ever since we've formed our own house, Snape's never bothered us very much in Potions class. He just tells us what certain ingredients are used for, then assigns us Potions to do and has us follow the directions on the board. He'll comment if any of the potions turn out wrong, and occasionally make snide remarks against us, Harry the most, but that's it. And he rarely takes points away unless there is a legitimate reason to do so."

"Just because he hardly bullies the fifteen of you does not mean that Snape might not be after whatever that three-headed dog is guarding," said Slytherin. "But this is very puzzling."

Just then, plates of food appeared, along with a note that informed them that all students were to finish the Halloween feast in the common room. The fifteen of them grabbed plates and began eating, still discussing why the troll might have shown up.

When they were almost done eating, Helga Hufflepuff appeared and informed everyone that Professors Snape, McGonagall, Quirrell, and Flitwick had found the troll in a girls' bathroom and had taken care of it. The fifteen students wondered when Snape had joined the other teachers. However, they couldn't come up with any logical explanations for Snape's behavior or the troll, except that someone had let the troll in. Finally they went to bed, deciding to ponder this the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I saw the fifth movie, and read the seventh book over the weekend. I was somewhat disappointed in the movie, because it was too short and it left out the interview for _The _Quibbler. But otherwise, it was a great movie. _Deathly Hallows_ was an excellent book, though I didn't like how some characters I didn't want dying doing so. But the ending was good, and I enjoyed the epilogue, though I wish Harry had ended up with someone else. Anyway, if anyone wants to say something about the seventh book, I would prefer it to be in a PM so there won't be any spoilers for people haven't read the book yet in a review. If you do want to comment on the book in a review, then please keep it along the lines of "I liked the book" or "I didn't like it."**

The first Quidditch match of the year was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The Gryffindor seeker was a second year boy named Cormac McClaggen, who was a good flyer, but not particulary good at seeking. His build seemed to make him better suited for keeper or beater, and it didn't look like he fit very well with the team. As a consequence, despite the fact that the Gryffindor chasers were very good and the keeper, Oliver Wood, was excellent, the Slytherin seeker, Terrence Higgs, caught the Snitch. Slytherin won, 170 points to 130.

The next weekend was the match between the Founders' House and Gryffindor. At breakfast, Harry was very nervous and had a hard time eating. He noticed that Ron looked very pale, which made his freckles more vivid than ever. Daphne and Susan also looked extremely nervous, but Stella and Matt looked quite composed. In fact, Stella said, "Harry, don't be so nervous. We're facing Gryffindor, not Slytherin, and if we lose, it won't be so terrible. So you and Ron eat your breakfast. You'll need your strength."

When it came time to actually play, Harry's nervous feelings had subsided, but he noticed that Ron still looked nervous and pale. He said some comforting words, and said that they'd do their best to win, but if they lost, it wouldn't as terrible as losing to Slytherin.

Madam Hooch let loose the balls, and Lee Jordan, a friend of the Weasley twins, began the commentary. As in the previous match, he was rather biased for Gryffindor, but didn't make any remarks against the Founders' House team.

Harry flew around, keeping an eye out for bludgers and snitch and the other eye on the game. Stella and Daphne managed to score several times, and Susan scored once. The rest of her attempts were blocked by Wood, and twice she dropped the Quaffle, probably due to nerves. Matt and Blaise performed admirably and while they weren't as good as Fred and George, they were almost as good.

Ron, who had done so well in practices, lost his nerve and let six goals in before he got a hold of himself and managed to block the next attempt at the goalposts. Harry kept looking for the Snitch, and tried to avoid McClaggen, who insisted on tailing Harry and making a nuisance of himself.

Harry had just managed to shake off McClaggen when suddenly his broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he though he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that. It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off.

But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to fly over to Ron and call a time-out, but he then realized that the broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zig-zagging through the air and every now and then making violent swishing movements which almost unseated him.

Gryffindor scored as the rest of the Founders' House team stared at Harry in shock and concern. Matt and Blaise flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good - every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. Ron had left the goalposts and joined them, allowing the Gryffindors to score three times before the chasers realized what was happening. Alicia Spinnet dropped the Quaffle as she stared at Harry and asked Angelina Johnson, "What's happened to Harry's broom?"

Wood took a quick look at what was going on and called a time out. Hagrid, who had joined the rest of the Founders' House in the stands, was staring at Harry through his binoculars and said, "But this can' be happenin'! Harry's broom isn' supposed to be acting like that!"

Crystal was not staring at Harry, but instead was gazing through her binoculars at the crowd. "Oh no!" she gasped. "Quirrell's staring at Harry and muttering non-stop!"

"So is Snape!" exclaimed Hermione, who was also staring at the crowd.

Crystal handed her binoculars to Justin so he could look and said, "One of them must be jinxing Harry's broom, while the other is saying the counter-curse."

"But who's doing what?" asked Hermione.

"How should I know?" demanded Crystal. "Let's just take care of both to be on the safe side." Hermione handed her binoculars to Hannah and dashed off, Crystal behind her.

Meanwhile, Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand. McClaggen was arguing with Wood over the time out.

Crystal fought her way to the row behind Quirrell and whispered, "_Aguamenti!_" A spray of water shot from her wand and hit Quirrell's robe, causing him jump in surprise. By the time he turned to look behind him, Crystal had already scrambled away.

Hermione had reached Snape and she crouched down, pulled out her wand and whispered a few, well chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand on to the hem of Snape's robes. It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket she scrambled back along the row - Snape would never know what had happened.

Harry managed to clamber back onto his broom, and a much relieved Wood put an end to the time-out.

Harry was speeding towards the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick - he hit the pitch on all fours - coughed - and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," McClaggen shouted in protest, earning dirty looks from the rest of the Gryffindor team. It made no difference, however, - Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan shouted the result - the Founders' House had won by two hundred and twenty points to a hundred and thirty. Gryffindor was not happy at all. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff appeared surprised that a team of first years had won the match, and Slytherin was the only house that looked remotely happy, and that was only because of the enimity between it and Gryffindor.

Harry and the rest of his housemates had gone to Hagrid's house, where Hagrid made Harry a cup of strong tea. Padma said worriedly, "Harry, Snape and Quirrell were staring at you and muttering. Crystal thinks that one was jinxing your room, the other muttering the counter-curse."

"Rubbish!" snapped Hagrid. "Snape an' Quirrell are teachers! Why would they do somethin' like that?"

"Well, Quirrell was the one who reported the troll in the dungeons and the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw said she saw someone letting the troll in," said Neville. "And Godric Gryffindor said he saw Snape head for the foriddne corridor. He was limping the next day, and we think he tried to get past the three-headed dog to see what it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped the teapot. "How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

"_Fluffy_?" asked Hannah in shock.

"Yeah - he's mine - bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year - I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the -"

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me any more," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But either Snape or Quirrell is after it!" protested Ernie. "Most likely Snape, since he did try to get past, er, Fluffy."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape an' Quirrell are Hogwarts teachers, they'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did one of them just try and kill Harry?" demanded Crystal. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Quirrell wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"Neither was Snape!" added Hermione.

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Quirrell an' Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel -"

"Aha!" said Matt. "So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"  
Hagrid looked furious with himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Ever since Hagrid had accidentally revealed the name Nicolas Flamel, Harry and his friends began spending their spare time in the library looking up information on the name. However, the library was quite huge, and none of them had any idea as to what Flamel had done to get his name in a book. They could have asked Madam Pince, the librarian, but that might have made her suspicious, so they didn't. Harry was sure he'd read the name somewhere, and his siblings were certain as well, but none of them could recall where.

The last Saturday in November was the Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff house. Both were evenly matched, but in the end Ravenclaw won when its seeker caught the Snitch, making the score three hundred and twenty to one hundred and eighty.

After the match, the Founders' House students went to the library again to look for Nicolas Flamel, with no luck. After dinner, they returned to the common room. "I wish we could find Nicolas Flamel," sighed Hannah. Then turning to Rowena Ravenclaw, she said, "Sorting Hat."

The portrait swung open, letting them inside. Once they were all settled in the room, Rowena Ravenclaw flitted into the empty frame over the fireplace. "You are looking for Nicolas Flamel?"

"Yeah," answered Justin. "Hey, could you tell us, Madam Ravenclaw? You and the rest of the Founders gave us information about the troll incident."

Rowena looked amused. "Well, I'm not really supposed to tell you. But please wait a minute." She left the frame and returned several minutes later with the other Founders.

"Rowena informs us that you are curious about someone named Nicolas Flamel," said Godric Gryffindor. "We can tell you that he is famous for creating something. And there is a connection with Dumbledore."

"Unfortunately, we can't exactly tell you right out," said Helga Hufflepuff. "Dumbledore does not really wish for those outside of the staff to know. Or rather, be told about it. Finding out on your own is another matter."

"However, we can give you some hints," said Salazar Slytherin. "Nicolas Flamel is involved with whatever is being hidden at the school. And if you read something pertaining to Dumbledore, you will have some idea as to who Nicolas Flamel is."

"All right," said Susan. "That helps. So what would pertain to Dumbledore?"

"Books about him?" suggested Ron. "There's a couple about how he defeated Grindelwald, and his efforts in the war against You-Know-Who is also mentioned in other books."

"But what connection would that have with this Flamel?" asked Daphne.

Neville raised his hand, forgetting that he wasn't in a class. "Erm, we could look at Dumbledore's chocolate frog card," he suggested. "It could mention Flamel there."

The others stared at him, then Crystal gasped and dashed up the stairs to the girls' room. She returned a minute later with her box of chocolate frog cards. She rummaged through it and extracted the Dumbledore card. "Let's see." She flipped it over and exclaimed, "You're right Neville! '_Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel._'"

The Founders looked postively delighted and Rowena said, "Very clever of you, Neville, to think of looking at Dumbledore's card. Now you all know that Nicolas Flamel is an alchemist, and you have an idea of where to look when you search in the library."

"Thank you for the hints," said Harry to the Founders.

"You are very welcome," said Helga. "If you need any more help, please feel free to ask us. We will give whatever aid we are able to give. After all, you are our true students."

The day before the Christmas holidays, they finally found proper information on Nicolas Flamel in a very thick book, pertaining to alchemy and other arcane magic. Hermione was actually the one to find the book, and immediately checked it out. Then once in the common room, she gathered the others and read the passage.

"_'The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.  
There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera-lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)._'"

"See?" said Hermione, when she finished reading. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Philosopher's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it. That's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you ever dying!" exclaimed Matt. "No wonder Snape or Quirrell is after it! Anyone would want it."

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that _Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_," said Ron. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"

The others gave him Looks. Then Crystal opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a voice. "Oh, very good!" They looked up to see Salazar Slytherin in the portrait frame. "However, I wouldn't go spreading around the school what you've just learned. Students aren't supposed to know about this." He chuckled, and said, "And that means I win the bet. I said you all would find out before the Christmas holidays, but Godric said it would happen after. He now owes me a flagon of mead and a bottle of Firewhiskey." With another chuckle, he left the frame.

"Well, now that we've found out about the Stone, what are we going to do?" asked Blaise.

"There really is anything that we can do," pointed out Padma. "Fluffy can't be the only thing guarding the Philosopher's Stone. Dumbledore and some of the other teachers must have done stuff to guard it as well. Like Professor McGonagall would transfigure something to attack us, or Professor Sprout would provide a dangerous plant."

"But Snape or Quirrell tried to get past Fluffy on Halloween," pointed out Ernie.

"But they didn't succeed, did they?" asked Anthony. "And I'm sure Dumbledore is aware that someone is after the Stone and will be keeping an eye on things."

Godric Gryffindor appeared in the portrait over the fireplace, looking slightly put out. "I'm pleased that you all found everything out, but I do not like losing my bet. In retrospect, however, I really should have refused the bet. I was bound to lose, with such determined students like you. In any case, there is little you can do concerning the Stone. It is well-guarded. Professors Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall, Quirrell, and Snape have done or provided things to guard it, besides Hagrid providing Fluffy, and Professor Dumbledore is in the process of doing something also."

"Then we might as well leave this matter to the teachers," sighed Stella. "But we'll be on the lookout for odd occurences. And we'll do something if it's necessary." The others nodded in agreement.

The next day, the Founders' House students went home for the Christmas holidays. As Mrs. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit their son Charlie, Ron couldn't go home and he and his brothers went to spend the holidays with Harry and his siblings.

As Aunt Jess' van couldn't fit everyone, (she didn't expand it with magic), Percy and twins had to ride in the Grangers' car. After a two hour and a half hour drive (it took a bit longer than usual because of the snow), they arrived. Hermione made plans to come over the next day and everyone got settled. Ron had to share a room with Harry, Percy a room with Matt, and Fred and George took the guest room.

When they were all settled in, they went downstairs to the dining room for dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

In the morning, an owl flew in and deposited a letter on the table. Stella picked it up and after looking at the writing on the envelope, said, "It's from Daphne." She opened it and read:

_Dear Stella, Harry, Crystal, Matt, Ron, and Hermione,_

_Please do not write to me after Christmas, for my parents are planning to intercept all owls and confiscate my mail. As for you presents to me, my house-elf, Elly, will be arriving tomorrow to pick them up for me. She will also leave my presents to you guys._

_I suppose you are now wondering why I'm asking you to do this. It is because my parents are not pleased with me. When I was sorted into Slytherin, they were pleased, but after I became part of a new house, they became angry. My mother gave me a huge lecture on proper behavior and how I was a disgrace to the family by my forsaking Slytherin and associating with "Mudbloods, halfbloods, and blood traitors", in her own words._

_My father was extremely furious. He used a curse on me twice, causing me great pain throughout my body, and said I should petition Dumbledore to have the Sorting Hat resort me back into Slytherin. He has also forbidden me from associating with you guys, but I have no intention of obeying him in that. He has threatened to send me to Durmstrang if I don't obey him, but I don't care. I'll run away before he'd be able to transfer me to another school and cause him to disown me. Your Aunt Jess won't have any objections to my living with you guys until I'm of age, will she?_

_Please don't worry about me, for I can take care of myself. And Elly will be able to help me. In any case, I'm confined to my room for the holidays, except on Christmas day for the family party and feast. I probably won't be able to send another letter, for no doubt my parents will think of taking my owl away from me and ordering Elly not to deliver letters from me. Anyway, I hope you all have a merry Christmas and happy New Year and I will see you when term starts._

_Your friend,_

_Daphne_

"That's horrible!" burst out Harry when Stella finished reading. "I can't believe she's going to have a dismal Christmas and that her parents are so mean."

Aunt Jess took the letter from Stella and looked it over. "I have a feeling that the curse Daphne's father used was the Cruciatus Curse. That's the only one that will cause great pain in your entire body. Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do about it. There is nothing tracking the use of the Unforgiveables, and there is no proof that Mr. Greengrass did such a spell. He can very easily deny that he did it, and the only word we have that he did is from Daphne."

"But Daphne did disobey her parents and ought to be punished," said Percy.

Everyone stared at him and Ron exclaimed, "But nobody should be punished with an Unforgiveable Curse!"

"I know that," said Percy impatiently. "What I meant was that Daphne should be punished, like being confined to her room, but not with curses and stuff."

"Perce, you can't be serious," said Fred. "Daphne disobeyed her parents by being friends with those who aren't prejudiced purebloods."

"You honestly don't want her to be acting like her parents or the Malfoys, do you?" asked George.

"Well, no," admitted Percy, face scarlet. "Okay, okay, I take back what I said. This is a case where disobeying your parents is a good thing."

Matt and Harry exchanged looks. Breakfast continued, and after, the first years went next door to visit Hermione, while Reanne went to visit her friends Emma and Daniel.

Hermione looked shocked after reading Daphne's letter. "That's terrible! How can her father be so cruel to her? And her mother lecturing her like that! And what does 'Mudblood' mean, anyway?"

"It's a foul word used to refer to Muggleborns," responded Matt. "Basically it's saying that the Muggleborn has dirty blood. It's rubbish. Muggleborns are no less wizards than purebloods."

"What about blood traitors?" inquired Hermione. "What does that mean?"

"A pureblood wizard who doen't believe in pureblood supremecy," answered Ron. "My family would be considered a blood traitor, because we don't think like the Malfoys and other similar families. And my dad is obessed with Muggles and their culture. A few people have asked him why he doesn't just snap his wand and go live among them, if he's so obessed with them."

"Actually, there are very few, if any, pureblood families left," said Crystal. "If wizards and witches didn't marry Muggles, they would die out. Of course, the prejudiced pureblood families disown anyone in their families that marries a Muggle or Muggleborn. The Malfoy family probably has a few members that got disowned."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this earlier?" demanded Hermione. "I've been your friend for the past three years, yet you never bothered to explain 'mudblood' and the rest before now."

"We never thought to do so," said Stella tiredly. "We certainly don't think you're any less a witch just because your parents are Muggles. The only contact we've had with people before Hogwarts are Muggles, or other wizarding people that think like us. And the terms 'Mudblood' and 'blood traitor' didn't exactly come up when we told you about Voldemort and the war against him. Besides, I had no idea there was even such a word as 'Mudblood' until after we started Hogwarts."

"_What_?" exclaimed Hermione. "How could you not even know that term?"

"Because Aunt Jess never mentioned that word to us," replied Harry. "She told us that there were wizards who looked down on Muggles and Muggleborns, but never mentioned any bad word they used to refer to them. Now, can we please change the subject, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed and changed the conversation to Nicolas Flamel and the Philosopher's Stone.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, owls flew in with packages from their friends. Aunt Jess put the presents under the tree. In the afternoon, a house-elf popped in, dressed in a tea towel wrapped like a toga. Stamped on the towel was the Greengrass family crest. The elf introduced herself as Elly, and left three presents. She disappeared, but returned a minute later with three more presents. 

"Miss Daffy-ne is asking Elly to deliver the presents for her friends," explained Elly, curtseying. "Elly is also to be taking away your presents to Miss Daffy-ne." They handed Elly their presents for Daphne and she disappeared with a loud pop.

Remus Lupin, an old friend of James Potter, came by as usual. He lived alone in a small cottage,and if would have spent Christmas alone if Aunt Jess didn't insist on his coming over every year. Because he was a werewolf, he had a hard time finding a job in the wizarding world and the only employment he could get was in the Muggle world. Aunt Jess had asked him to live with them several times, but Remus always refused, seeing it as charity.

Harry and his siblings liked 'Uncle' Remus very much, and enjoyed hearing the stories of the adventures and pranks he had gotten into with his friends.

The Grangers came to spend Christmas Eve, and there was a lovely dinner. After, they gathered around the tree in the living room and sang carols and drank eggnog. Then Aunt Jess read the traditional Christmas story, "'Twas the Night Before Christmas."

Finally, as tradition, each person was allowed to open one gift. Harry randomly selected a present from his pile, and saw that it was from Crystal. He barely managed to keep from groaning when he pulled out scarlet robes with neon green and yellow stars. He did smile when he saw that underneath the robes was a book entitled _Dragonflight_ by Anne McCaffrey. At least half his present was something good and he thanked Crystal for the book and robes.

Crystal beamed. "You can wear the new robes tomorrow, Harry."

Harry had to work hard to keep a horrified expression off his face and hastily said, "Er, I was planning to wear the sweater Mrs. Weasley always gives us each Christmas, Crystal."

"Oh," said Crystal. "Well, you can always wear them on New Year's. By the way, why is it that you've never worn the robes I gave you for your birthday?"

"Um, I've never had an occasion to wear them," stammered Harry. "Usually I'm in Hogwarts robes. And if I'm not, I'm wearing my Muggle clothes."

Crystal shrugged and didn't pursue the matter further, to Harry's relief. He replied 'You're welcome' to Hermione's thank-you for her gift. (He'd given her a book on famous witches.)

Finally the Grangers left, and everyone went to bed.

In the morning, everyone dashed downsatirs to the living room to open the rest of their presents. Harry got the book _Redwall_ from Stella, a pair of seeker gloves from Matt, the book _Quidditch Through the Ages_ from Aunt Jess, a book on Defense from Remus, the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy from Hermione, a box of sweets from Ron, a book on Herbology from Neville, a model of a seeker flying after a Snitch on a Nimbus from Daphne, the usual sweater and a tin of fudge from Mrs. Weasley, and sweets, a poster of the Kenmare Kestrels, a hat, and a scarf from the rest of his friends.

After breakfast, everyone went to the nearest church to attend the Christmas service. Aunt Jess wasn't particuarly religious or anything, but she had always gone to church on Christmas, and raised her adopted children to do the same. Harry listened politely as Reverend Carson talked about the wonderful birth of Jesus and joined in the singing of "Go Tell It on the Mountain", "Hark! The Herald Angels Sing", and "Angels We Have Heard on High."

After the service a very large and delicious Christmas meal. Harry stuffed himself on turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes and gravy, cranberry jelly, and mince pie, and took a helping of vegetables. Dessert was flaming plum pudding, apple pie, bûche de Noël (a French cake), and Christmas cake. Harry had a helping of pudding, a slice of the bûche de Noël and a slice of Christmas cake, but turned down the pie, as he was too full.

For half the afternoon, Harry played Exploding Snap, Gobstones, and Wizard's chess with his siblings and Ron. Then they played Muggle games, including a version of Monopoly that Aunt Jess had changed so that it was more wizard-like. The money was in galleons instead of pounds, and the properties were places in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, like the Leaky Cauldron and Honeydukes. Matt ended up winning the Monopoly game, with over seven thousand galleons.

Supper consisted of turkey sandwiches, leftovers from lunch, and trifle. After, everyone felt too full to do anything strenous and Harry curled by the fire and began reading _Dragonflight_. The others, except the twins, began reading one of the books they'd gotten as well. Fred and George went off to play chess and Exploding Snap in the guest room. At eleven, everyone went off to bed.

Author's Note: I can't decide whom Harry should end up with. I plan to have him date a couple of girls before he decides on his true love, but I don't know who that true love is going to be, except that it's not Hermione or his adopted sisters. (Hermione is still going to end up Ron.) So I ask my readers, who should Harry end up with? Please tell me in a review or PM. Thanks. the choices are:

Daphne Greengrass

Padma Patil

Susan Bones

Hannah Abbott

Ginny Weasley

One of the three other girls that will be in the Founder's House with Luna, Ginny, and Reanne next year. (Their names are Emma Harper, Iris Swift, and Jacqueline Morris.)

If you have any ideas as to whom Ernie, Blaise, Justin, and Anthony should end up with, tell me as well. I have already decided that Neville will eventually end up Crystal and Matt with Luna.


	12. Chapter 12

The Christmas holidays passed rather quickly. Before Harry knew it, it was time to return to Hogwarts. Aunt Jess and the Drs. Granger took everyone to King's Cross Station. Fred and George went to sit with their friend Lee Jordan and the Gryffindor chasers. Percy headed for the prefects' compartment. Harry, his adopted siblings, Ron, and Hermione went to the compartment at the end of the train.

Hannah, Blaise, Daphne, and Ernie were already there, and Justin, Padma, Susan, Neville, and Anthony turned up a minute or so later. They exchanged greetings, and talk about their holidays ensued. Daphne was rather quiet during the conversation going on. After a few minutes, the other girls noticed and made shushing noises.

"Why do we have to stop talking?" asked Justin, looking confused.

Hannah jerked her head in Daphne's direction. He turned crimson and looked down at his feet. "Daphne, how are things going on?" asked Stella gently.

Daphne looked up. "Things are fine," she said shortly. "I don't want to talk about my holidays. Suffice it to say that it was not as pleasant as yours."

The others exchanged looks, but didn't pursue the subject. Hermione quickly changed the subject to Nicolas Flamel and the Philosopher's Stone. So far, they knew that the Stone was hidden at the school, and that either Snape or Quirrell were after it. As to whether one of them wanted it for himself, or planned to use it to bring Voldemort back to power, they didn't know. Finally they decided to talk with the Founders' portrait and see if they had more information. With that decided, they began a game of Exploding Snap.

The smiling witch with the food trolley turned up at half past twelve. They all bought some sweets. The fifteen of them ate and began talking of just about any subject under the sun, except about their holidays. Then the game of Exploding Snap continued, followed by a game of Gobstones and a chess match.

Finally the Hogwarts Express arrived at the station and everyone got off. The first years had to cross the lake again in boats. Harry got into a boat with Ron, Neville, and Matt. Justin, Ernie, Anthony, and Blaise took another boat. Hermione, Stella, Crystal, and Daphne took a third boat. Padma, Susan, and Hannah were in a fourth boat, and Padma's twin, Parvati, joined them. Hagrid led everyone off.

Back in the castle, the students had dinner, then went to their respective common rooms. The Founders greeted their house students and asked about their holidays. They all said that their holidays had been fine or great, but didn't go into any details. Then they went to their dorm rooms to unpack and later went to bed.

The next afternoon, the fifteen asked the Founders if they had any information to tell them. Rowena Ravenclaw responded, "Dumbledore was seen removing a mirror out of an unused classroom. I was able to take a good look at it and saw that it was the Mirror of Erised. It allows you to see your heart's desire, what you want the most."

"We theorize that the mirror will be used to help protect the Stone," added Godric Gryffindor. "Several other teachers have done things to protect it as well."

"Do you have any idea as to whom the teachers are?" asked Blaise.

"Well, Dumbledore's one," answered Helga Hufflepuff. "Professor McGonagall is another. I believe that Professors Flitwick, Sprout, Snape, and Quirrell have also helped.

"What about the other teachers?" asked Anthony. "Did they help protect it?"

"I doubt it," replied Salazar Slytherin. "Professors Burbage and Trelawney would be of no help, as they teach Muggle Studies and Divination. Hagrid already provided Fluffy, so Professor Kettleburn wouldn't need to help. Who else have I forgotten to name?"

"Arithmancy, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, and History of Magic," responded Rowena. "I don't think Professor Vector would have supplied anything. Except maybe for a number puzzle, but that's unlikely. Professor Sinstra wouldn't have helped either. Professor Binns obviously can't, because he's a ghost. As for Professor What's-her-name, that teaches Ancient Runes, it's possible that she provided a rune puzzle, but very unlikely."

"Okay," said Hermione. "We know for certain that Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Quirrell did things to protect the Stone, though we don't know what. We also know that Hagrid provided Fluffy. The other teachers didn't do anything to help, except for the slim possibilities of the Arithmancy and Ancient Runes teachers."

"So Professor Sprout probably provided some sort of dangerous plant," said Neville thoughtfully. "Like a Devil's Snare or Venomous Tentacula. Or maybe even a Mandrake. Their cry is fatal, and a seedling mandrake would knock you out for a few hours."

"Well, Snape would have done something involving Potions," added Padma. "And Quirrell's protection would be something with the Dark Arts, like a troll or boggart or some other Dark Creature. McGonagall would have transfigured something."

"Flitwick would have charmed something," said Matt. "Dumbledore's protection would probably be the last and hardest thing to get past."

"But what about Fluffy?" asked Ron. "How do we get past a dog with three heads?"

Harry shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe Snape or Quirrell don't know how to get past Fluffy either. Have you read anything that would help, guys?"

"Well, I did read a Greek myth that might help," replied Crystal. "In Greek mythology, Cerberus, a three-headed dog, guarded the gates of the Underworld. A famous musician named Orpheus went to ask Hades to release his wife. To get past Cerberus, Orpheus played his lyre and put the dog to sleep, allowing him to pass."

"So would that mean that playing music could be a way to get past Fluffy?" asked Ernie.

"It's likely," answered Susan. "But we're not a hundred percent certain. And I don't fancy testing out this theory at the moment." She shuddered at the thought.

"We can worry about this later," said Hannah. "We have classes and homework to be concerned with right now. But we will keep an eye on Quirrell and Snape and see if they try to get past Fluffy again or do anything else suspicious."

When the snow started melting, Quidditch practices started again. Harry was determined to prove that a team of first years was good enough to win the Quidditch Cup. However, he didn't schedule too many practices or work the team too hard. After all, they did have homework, and they were only first years and not used to so much work.

The next match the Founders' team had was against Hufflepuff. If they won, they would overtake Slytherin in the house championship. This inspired the team to work harder. Then one day, Harry received bad news. At the evening's practice, he said glumly, "I've heard that Snape is going to be refereeing our match against the Hufflepuffs."

Ron fell off his broom. Fortunately, he was only two feet above the ground, so he wasn't hurt, but did get all muddy. "_Snape_ is refereeing?" he sputtered through a mouthful of mud. "When has he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin." The rest of the team landed next to him.

Harry shrugged. "Well, there's nothing I can do about it, guys. Snape's refereeing."

"But what if he was the one that was trying to jinx your broom and not Quirrell?" asked Stella. "If Snape's refereeing, he'll have a better chance of harming you."

"What can I do?" demanded Harry. "Pretend to be ill and not play in the match at all?"

"You could do that," replied Daphne. "It's not like we don't have a reserve Seeker."

Stella shook her head. "Harry's a better Seeker than me! I'm a much better Chaser. Not that I can't catch the Snitch, but I don't feel that comfortable being Seeker."

"I think I will play in the match," interrupted Harry. "It would look bad if the captain didn't play. The Slytherins would think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them … it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win."

"Just as long as we're not wiping you off the pitch, Harry," said Matt worriedly.

As the match drew nearer, however, Harry became more and more nervous. Despite what he had said to his friends, he was wasn't sure about winning. Also, the idea of overtaking Slytherin was wonderful, but no one had done it for nearly seven years. Would they be allowed to, with such a biased referee? And they were first years, and part of a new house. Very few people expected them to overtake Slytherin.

Snape, who had mostly been ignoring the Founders' students, started being mean again. Potions ended up being weekly torture sessions for Harry. Could Snape possibly know they'd found out about the Philosopher's Stone? Harry didn't see how he could – yet he sometimes had the horrible feeling that Snape could read minds.

Finally the day of the match arrived. The team went into the changing rooms, while the rest of the house went out to the stands. After they'd all changed, Harry told his team to do their best and play a good game. He himself intended to look for the Snitch the instant he was in the air and try to catch it early. He wanted to finish the game before Snape could favour Hufflepuff too much.

The match began, and Harry began looking for the Snitch. In the meantime, Snape awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because Matt had hit a Bludger at him. Ron managed to block the Quaffle from entering the goalposts.

In the stands, Neville cried, "Ouch!" Someone had poked him in the back of his head. He turned around to see that it was Malfoy, his cronies Crabbe and Goyle on either side.

"Oh, sorry, Longbottom, didn't see you there." He grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle. "Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Longbottom?" Neville ignored him, focusing his attention on the game.

Crystal pulled out her wand and hissed, "Shut up, Malfoy, or I'll do the Bat-Bogey Hex on you again! And this time, it will be worse."

Malfoy turned red, but didn't say another word. Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all. Ron didn't manage to block this attempt.

Harry suddenly went into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. The members of the Founder's house stood up to watch as Harry streaked towards the ground like a bullet. Hermione had her crossed fingers in her mouth.

Harry sped straight at Snape as Hermione shouted, "Come on, Harry!" Up in the air, Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches. Next second, Harry pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand. The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly.

Hermione hugged Crystal in her excitement, and Neville and Justin cheered loudly. Half the school was cheering over the Founders' House win.

Harry jumped off his broom, a foot from the ground. He couldn't believe it. He'd done it – the game was over; it had barely lasted five minutes. As his friends came running on to the pitch, he saw Snape land nearby, white-faced and tight-lipped.

Lee Jordan was still shouting out the results; the Founders' House had won, one hundred sixty points to ten. Harry hugged his friends, and an hour passed away in a blur. The Gryffindors and a good many of the Ravenclaws had also been delighted with the win. The entire team had lifted Harry on to their shoulders.

Half an hour later, Harry returned to the castle, feeling shaken. In the common room, Blaise demanded, "Where were you, Harry? We went to the kitchens and got some stuff for a party. Isn't it great that we won?" A huge grin appeared on his face.

"Yeah, it's great," said Harry distractedly. "But I have something to tell you guys." He told them about a conversation between Snape and Quirrell that he had just overheard.

Justin gasped. "Does this mean that Snape is after the Stone now and not Quirrell?"

"Sounds like it," answered Hannah. That put a damper on the party and they began discussing what Harry had overheard as they ate the food.

Finally they decided that the evidence was pointing strongly for Snape going after the Philosopher's Stone. So as long as Quirrell stood up to Snape, it was safe. Ron said dismally, "It'll be gone by next Tuesday, then." The others had to agree, for Quirrell was not exactly the brave type.

The Founders agreed to help them by keeping an eye out for Snape and Quirrell. Eventually it grew late, and they all went to bed. However, Harry had a hard time sleeping, thinking over everything that was going on.


	13. Chapter 13

There was another Quidditch match, between the Founders' House and Slytherin. For some odd reason, Snape insisted on refereeing the match again. The team was not pleased with the news, but there was little they could do. Harry told his team to not to do anything to give Snape reason to award penalties to Slytherin when they played the match.

Finally the day of the match arrived. The Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint, squeezed Harry's hand very hard when the captains had to shake hands. Flint sneered and muttered, "No bunch of stupid first fears is going to defeat us."

Then the balls were released and both teams took off. The rest of the school, except the Slytherins, were rooting for the Founders' House. Lee Jordan's commentary was rather biased against Slytherin, to Professor McGonagall's displeasure.

Since Snape was refereeing, the Slytherin team took advantage of this to cheat a bit and committed many fouls. Snape ignored them except for the few times when the crowd was very vocal in their disgust. Then he reluctantly awarded the Founders' House a penalty shot. After six minutes, the score was forty-twenty, Slytherin. Daphne was also out of commission, as one of the Slytherin beaters had hit her with his bat, knocking her out. As injured players could not be replaced, none of the reserve chasers could play in her place. Play continued with only two chasers for the Founders' house.

About five minutes later, Slytherin scored three times more and the Founders' House only once. Ron's face was pale and he did not look confident at all. Then one of the Slytherin chasers went streaking at him. He threw the ball directly at Ron, who got hit and was almost knocked off his broom. As it was, he suffered a broken wrist. Then one of the Slytherin beaters hit a Bludger at Ron, knocking him out. He was rushed to the Hospital Wing. Now the Founders' House had to play without a keeper.

The Slytherins cheered, while there were howls and moans from the other students. Slytherin scored two more times in the next minute. Then Harry spotted the Snitch and went diving after it. Slytherin seeker Terrence Higgs didn't even notice until Harry was only a few feet away from it. Then he went diving after Harry, but two seconds later, Harry had his hand clutched triumphantly around the Snitch. Lee Jordan happily announced the results, the Founders' House team had won, one hundred and eighty points to ninety. The Slytherins were so angry at their loss that the other beater hit a Bludger at Harry, who managed to dodge it. There were instantly cries of outrage. Professors Sinstra and McGonagall strode angrily out onto the pitch. "How dare you!" exclaimed Professor Sinstra. "The match is over! You can't go trying to injure one of my students after that! I am very disappointed. I think thirty points from Slytherin for this."

"And you have a detention!" added Professor McGonagall, eyes flashing furiously.

Harry smothered a laugh and allowed the rest of the team and his other friends engulf him in hugs. After changing, Harry and his friends went down to the Hospital Wing to see Ron. Madam Pomfrey had healed Ron's wrist in a jiffy, and he had seen Harry catch the Snitch through the window. He congratulated Harry and left the Hospital Wing.

The next week, Hermione had dismissed the Quidditch match out of her head and began worrying about exams. She drew up a revision timetable and colour-coded her notes. Crystal did the same and they kept nagging their friends to do the same. The others found it very annoying. Ron said one day, "Look, the exams are ages away!"

'Ten weeks' Hermione snapped. 'That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel.'

"But we're not six hundred years old," Ron reminded her. "And besides, what are you revising for, Hermione? You already know it all."

"What am I revising for? Are you mad? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year. They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's got into me …"

Ron stared at her, then sighed and said, "Well, I guess we might as well study."

Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter Holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones. It was hard to relax with Hermione next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practising wand movements.

Thereafter, the fifteen of them spent much of their free time in the library or their common room, revising or practicing spells they had learned. One day, they were in the library doing homework when Neville spotted Hagrid. "What are you doing in the library, Hagrid?" he asked.

Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat. "Jus' lookin'," he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. "An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh? Jus' 'cause I wouldn' tell yeh about him doesn' –"

"Oh, we've found out about him ages ago," said Matt impressively. "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Philosopher's St –."

"_Shhhh!_" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Don't go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

Stella smiled sweetly. "Sorry, Hagrid. Matt obviously hasn't learned to keep his mouth shut." Matt shot her a dirty look, but she ignored him and continued, "Hagrid, there are a few things we wanted to ask you, since you're so knowledgeable and all."

Hagrid's beard twitched and he was obviously smiling at the flattery. "That is true."

"Well, Hagrid, we were wondering if you could tell us about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy," finished Stella.

The smile disappeared. "SHHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Listen – come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh –"

"The Founders don't seem to care about what we know," interrupted Justin. "They're proud that their students are so smart and figured things out without their having to tell us exactly what's going on. They just gave us some hints and we went on from there."

"The Founders?" asked Hagrid. "But they're d – oh, yeh mean the portrait of them. Look, they might not care, but I do. Dumbledore isn' goin' teh be happy if he knew that yeh knew about what's bein' hidden. Now, come an' see me later."

"See you later, then," said Harry. Hagrid shuffled off.

"What was he hiding behind his back?" asked Crystal thoughtfully.

"Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?" asked Ernie.

"I'm going to see what section he was in," said Blaise, who'd had enough of working. He came back a minute later with books in his arms and slammed them down on the table. "_Dragons_!" he said. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, a Dragon Keeper's Guide._"

"Well, Aunt Jess said that Hagrid's always wanted a dragon," said Stella.

"But it's against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks'

Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden – anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous."

"Well, Hagrid wouldn't care, would he?" asked Padma. "He already has a three-headed dog and named it a cute name. He thinks dangerous animals are adorable. It wouldn't surprise me if he got hold of a dragon or dragon egg somehow."

Anthony groaned. "Oh great, now we have to worry about that. Hagrid's a great guy, but this is not good. He can't just try to raise a dragon."

"Maybe he doesn't have a dragon egg," said Hannah brightly. "Maybe he's just reading up on dragons since he loves them so much."

"Why do I think you're wrong, Hannah?" asked Susan, throwing her hands up.

"Well, we're just going to have to visit Hagrid and see what's going on," said Harry.

When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called, "Who is it?" before he let them in and then shut the door quickly behind them.

It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused.

"So – yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes," replied Harry. There was no point in beating about the bush. We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's Stone apart from Fluffy."

Hagrid frowned at him. "O' course I can't," he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts – I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you _do_ know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Stella in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling.

"We only wondered who had _done_ the guarding, really," continued Hermione. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him apart from you."

Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. The others beamed at Stella and Hermione.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter yeh that ... let's see ... he borrowed Fluffy from me ... then some o' the teachers did enchantments ... Professor Sprout – Professor Flitwick – Professor McGonagall –" he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell – an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

The others exchanged looks. The Founders were right about which teachers must have helped Dumbledore guard the Philosopher's Stone. Harry was struck by a thought. If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it would have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything – except, it seemed, Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy.

Crystal apparently had the same thought, for she asked anxiously, "You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid? And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly.

"Well, that's something," Harry muttered to the others. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling."

"Can't, Harry, sorry," said Hagrid. Harry saw him glance at the fire. He looked at it too.

"Hagrid – what's _that_?" But he already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.

"Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard. "That's – er …"

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" inquired Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must have cost you a fortune."

"Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got to a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter be rid of it, ter be honest."

"But what are you going to do with it once it's hatched?" asked Blaise.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library – _Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit_ – it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire 'cause their mothers breathe on 'em, see, an' when it hatched, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here, how ter recognise diff'rent eggs – what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, then,"

He looked very pleased with himself, but the others didn't. "Hagrid, you live in a _wooden house_," said Padma, exchanging worried looks with the other girls.

But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.

Back in the common room, the fifteen students discussed what to do with Hagrid raising a dragon. They didn't want to get the gamekeeper in trouble, but once the dragon hatched and got too big, it was liable to burn the hut down. Then everyone would know about it. In the end, they couldn't come up with any solutions.

A week later, Hedwig brought Harry a note from Hagrid. He had written only two words: _It's hatching_. Ron and Matt wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hit. The girls, along with Anthony and Neville, wouldn't hear of it.

"But how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?" protested Matt.

"We've got lessons, we'll get in trouble," hissed Crystal, "and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone find out what he's doing –"

"Shut up!" hissed Anthony, gesturing. Malfoy was only a few feet to listen and he had stopped dead to listen. How much had he heard? None of them liked the look on his face.

Ron and Matt kept pleading all the way to Herbology and in the end, everyone agreed to run down to Hagrid's during the morning break. When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, they dropped their trowels and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest. Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited.

"It's nearly out." He ushered them inside. The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it. They all crowded around the table and watched with bated breath.

All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped on to the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Harry thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body and it had a long snout with wide nostrils, stubs of horn, and bulging, orange eyes.

It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout. "Isn't he _beautiful_?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs. "Bless him, look, he knows his mummy!" exclaimed Hagrid.

"Hagrid," said Neville, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"

Hagrid was about to answer when the colour suddenly drained from his face – he leapt to his feet and ran to the window. "What's the matter?" asked Justin.

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains – it's a kid – he's running back up ter the school."

Harry bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking him. Malfoy had seen the dragon.

Something about the smile lurking on Malfoy's face during the next week made the Founders' House students very nervous. They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him. After a week, in which the dragon Norbert had grown three times in length, they finally convinced Hagrid to let them ask Ron's brother Charlie if they could send Norbert to him.

The following week dragged by. Wednesday night found Ron and Blaise helping Hagrid feed Norbert, while the rest of the house were in the common room. The clock had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open. Ron and Blaise appeared out of nowhere as they pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak.

"It bit me!" raged Blaise, showing them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week."

"That dragon is the most horrible animal we've ever met," continued Ron. "But the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think he was cute little bunny rabbit. When it bit Blaise, Hagrid told him off for frightening it. When we left, he was singing a lullaby."

There was a tap on the dark window. "It's Athena!" exclaimed Crystal, hurrying to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer." Crystal read the letter out loud.

They looked at each other. "We've got the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It shouldn't be too difficult – I think the cloak's big enough to cover two of us and Norbert."

The others nodded, and after some discussion, it was decided that Harry and Matt would take Norbert to the Astronomy tower so Charlie's friends could take him away.

There was a hitch. By next morning, Blaise's bitten hand had swollen to twice its usual side. He didn't know whether it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey – would she recognise a dragon bite? By the afternoon, though, he had no choice. The cut had turned a nasty shade of green. It looked as if Norbert's fangs were poisonous.

The others rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to find Blaise in a terrible state in bed. "It's not just my hand," he whispered, "although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me – I've told here it was a dog but I don't think she believes me. He also said I was disgrace to my mother and asked why I even bothered to get sorted into Slytherin in the first place when a week later I ended up in a fifth house for idiots that didn't fit in the other houses."

The others tried to calm Blaise down. "It'll be over on Saturday," said Stella soothingly.

Blaise sighed. "I guess. I just hope Malfoy doesn't say anything before then."

Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and made them leave, saying Blaise needed sleep. They went to tell Hagrid and found Fang the boarhound sitting outside with a bandaged tail. Hagrid opened a window to talk to them.

"I won't let you in," he puffed. "Norbert's at a tricky stage – nothin' I can't handle."

When they told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg. "Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot – jus' playin' – he's only a baby, after all."

The baby banged its tail on the wall, making the windows rattle. The fourteen of them walked back to the castle feeling that Saturday couldn't come quickly enough.

Harry and Matt would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say goodbye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do. It was very dark, cloudy night and they were a bit late arriving at Hagrid's hut because they'd had to wait for Peeves to get out of their way in the entrance hall, where he'd been playing tennis against the wall. Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate.

"He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," said Hagrid in a muffled voice. "An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."

From inside the crate came ripping noises that sounded to Harry as though teddy was having his head torn off.

"Bye bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed, as Harry and Matt covered the crate with the invisibility cloak and stepped underneath it themselves. "Mummy will never forget you!"

How they managed to get the crate back up to the castle, they never knew. Midnight ticked nearer as they heaved Norbert up the marble staircase in the entrance hall and along the dark corridors. Up another staircase, then another – even one of their shortcuts didn't make the work much easier.

"Nearly there!" Harry panted as they reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower.

They went up the steep spiral staircase to the tower's top. Once they'd stepped out into the cold night air did they throw off the cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again.

About ten minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness. Charlie's friends were a cheery lot. They showed Harry and Matt the harness they'd rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them. They all helped Norbert safely into it and then Harry and Matt shook hands with the others and thanked them very much.

At last, Norbert was going … going … _gone_.

They slipped back down the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as their hands, now that Norbert was off them. No more dragon – what could spoil their happiness?

The answer to that was waiting at the foot of the stairs. As they stepped into the corridor, Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the darkness. "Well, well, well," he whispered, "we _are_ in trouble." They'd left the invisibility cloak on top of the tower.


End file.
